Von Dover Nach Plymouth Und Zurück
by Kiddo
Summary: Eine Geschichte die 1620 spielt und in der die seaQuest ein HandelsschiffSegelschiff ist


VON DOVER NACH PLYMOUTH UND ZURÜCK  
  
By Kiddo  
  
Ein besonderes Dankeschön geht an Snuggles, weil Sie so ist wie Sie ist. Ein zweites Dankeschön geht an RTL, ohne RTL hätte ich schließlich nie "seaQuest DSV+ 2032"sehen können (Auch wenn ich meistens so tue ob die dritte Staffel nie existiert hätte). Und ein großes Dankeschön geht an Lucy, Yury, Samusa, Jana, Yvanna, Snuggles, Sweet Devil und blaze für eure Reviews. Ohne eure Reviews, hätte ich längst aufgehört meine Geschichten ins Internet zu stellen und Snuggles wäre die einzige, die sie lesen dürfte und es wahrscheinlich auch müsste :). Das letzte Dankeschön von heute geht an Samusa fürs Daumendrücken. Wie du siehst hat es geholfen!  
  
Information:  
  
Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie seaQuest und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Die Idee zu dieser etwas "anderen" Geschichte bekam ich beim lesen des Buches "Die Gestrandeten" von Brian Jacques. Ich habe mich von dem Buch inspirieren lassen und habe auch einige Ideen daraus übernommen. Den Anfang meiner Geschichte kann man sehr ähnlich in dem Buch wiederfinden, teilweise sogar Wort wörtlich, ähnlich ist es mit dem Sturm den ich beschrieben habe, für ihn habe ich teilweise auch Sätze aus verschiedenen Stellen des Buches übernommen. Dies habe ich ohne Genehmigung getan.  
  
Diese Geschichte spielt mit der Crew der ersten Staffel. Die Geschichte spielt circa 1620.  
  
Lucas Wolenczak habe ich in dieser Geschichte einen anderen Nachnamen gegeben. In dieser Geschichte heißt er Lucas Holt.  
  
In der Geschichte geht es auch teilweise um das Thema Kindesmisshandlung.  
  
Ich habe für diese Geschichte soviel Recherchiert wie für keine andere Geschichte zuvor. Ich habe Geschichtsbücher, Liederbücher, und Bücher über Seeräuber und Schiffe gewälzt. Zusätzlich hab ich noch versucht, alles im Fernsehen zu sehen, was irgendwie mit Segeln zu tun hat. Tja, wahrscheinlich hat es deshalb auch ewig gedauert bis die Geschichte fertig wahr, aber nun viel Spaß beim lesen.  
  
Feedback ist wie immer das einzige was ich fürs schreiben bekomme, also bitte gebt mir Feedback/Reviews :).  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
England 1660:  
  
Ein alter Mann stand am Grabstein seines guten Freundes. Der Stein stand auf einer von Englands hohen Klippen. Er kniete nieder und legte eine Blume vor den Stein. Als er sich aufrichtete, zog er seine Uniform wieder glatt. Es war die Uniform eines Captains. Er dachte an seinen Freund und daran, wie dieser sein Leben verändert hatte.  
  
**********  
  
Dover 1620:  
  
Der Junge rannte mit weit offenem Mund über die Pflastersteine am Hafen. Keuchend stieß er seinen Atem in den Nebel. Nicht weit hinter sich hörte er die schweren Schritte seiner Verfolger. Obwohl er erschöpft war, zwang er sich weiter zu laufen und stolperte durch gelbe Flecken aus Licht, das durch die Fenster der Hafenkneipen schimmerte und hastete weiter in die Dunkelheit.  
  
Er wollte nicht zurückkehren. Nie wieder! Er konnte es nicht ertragen wie die Familie seines Stiefvaters und sein Stiefvater ihn behandelten. Kalter Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn, während er seine Bleischweren Beine weiterzwang. War das Leben? Kein vernünftiger Mensch konnte so etwas Leben nennen.  
  
Seine Mutter war kurz nach der Heirat mit Lawrence Wolenczak verstorben. Nach ihrem Tod war es dem Jungen schlecht ergangen. Wolenczak und seine kräftigen drei Söhne behandelten ihn wie einen Gefangenen und Sklaven, ihren Ärger ließen sich stets an ihm aus.  
  
Der blonde Junge rannte und rannte aber die Schritte seiner Verfolger kamen immer näher.  
  
Sein einziges Ziel war es ihnen zu entkommen. Nie würde er zurückkehren. Nie!  
  
Als er dicht am Hafenbecken entlang rannte stolperte er und fiel hin, dabei schürfte er sich das linke Knie und die Hände auf. Die Hose hatte nun im linken Hosenbein ein Loch vor dem Knie, durch das Loch konnte man das Blutige Knie erkennen. Als er sich wieder aufrappelte waren seine Verfolger bei ihm angelangt. Der Junge stand mit dem Gesicht zu den Verfolgern und mit dem Rücken zum Meer. Es gab kein Entkommen- Er saß in der Falle. Die drei großen Wolenczak Söhne rückten weiter auf ihn zu.  
  
Da stand ihr Opfer in der Nebelnacht, schnappte nach Luft und bibberte vor Kälte. Der größte aus dem Trio packte den Jungen am Hemd.  
  
Der blonde Junge versuchte sich zu wehren, schließlich biss er seinen Angreifer in die Hand. Wolenczaks Sohn schrie vor Schmerz auf, lies seinen jüngeren Stiefbruder los und schlug mit der anderen Hand zu. Er traf den Jungen schwer im Gesicht, benommen torkelte der Kleine rückwärts, verlor den Halt und stürzte klatschend ins Wasser. Sofort ging er unter.  
  
Die drei Brüder knieten sich an den Rand und starrten in das dunkle Wasser. Ein dünner Strom aus Blasen durchbrach die Oberfläche. Dann nichts mehr.  
  
Furcht zeigte sich auf dem Gesicht des großen Jungens, der zugeschlagen hatte, doch er gewann schnell die Fassung wieder und redete auf die beiden anderen ein. "Wir haben ihn einfach nicht gefunden. Niemand wird davon erfahren. Er gibt niemanden der ihn vermissen würde. Was macht's schon aus, ob's einen Idioten mehr oder weniger gibt? Kommt!"  
  
Sie sahen sich um und vergewisserten sich, dass niemand ihre Nacht-und- Nebel-Aktion beobachtet hatte, dann liefen sie eiligst nach hause.  
  
**********  
  
Prustend und nach Luft schnappend kam der Junge wieder an die Oberfläche. Seine Knochen füllten sich von dem kalten Wasser ganz Steif an. Das Salzwasser brannte an seinem Aufgeschürften Knie und den Händen. Seine zu großen und locker sitzenden Schuhe hatte er im Wasser schon verloren. Er blickte sich um, auf dem Wasser war der Nebel noch dichter als auf dem Festland. Es war ihm nicht möglich, zu erkennen, wo sich das Festland befand und wo es hinaus auf das offene Meer ging.  
  
Schließlich schwamm er in die Richtung, in die er das Festland vermutete. Als er nach einiger Zeit immer noch kein Land erreicht hatte, hielt er kurz inne, dann schwamm er in eine andere Richtung, Panic stieg in ihm hoch.  
  
Plötzlich tauchte ein großes Schiff vor ihm auf. Das Schiff hatte allerdings nicht am Hafen angelegt, es hatte ein Stück enternt im offenen tieferen Wasser Anker geworfen. Am Rand des Bootes hing ein großes Dickes Tau bis ins Wasser. Der blonde Junge überlegte einen Augenblick lang, sollte er sich an dem Tau hoch hangeln? Wer weiß was ihn auf dem Schiff erwartete? Andererseits würde er es nicht mehr sehr viel länger im Wasser aushalten. Er hatte das Gefühl, als ob er seine Glieder kaum noch vor Kälte bewegen konnte, wenn er noch länger im Wasser bleiben würde, war es sein sicherer Tot.  
  
Er griff nach dem Tau und hangelte sich mühsam daran hoch. Es kam dem Jungen wie eine Ewigkeit vor als er endlich die Reling des großen Segel Schiffes ereichte. Er kletterte über sie und gelang so an Bord. Zu seiner Verwunderung befand sich niemand an Deck, niemand schien ihn zu bemerken.  
  
Als sich der Nebel einen kurzen Moment lang lichtete, entdeckte er ein kleines Beiboot. Er kletterte in das Boot und zog eine Plane, die sich darin befand, über sich. Er beschloss, sich einen kurzen Moment lang auszuruhen, sobald der Nebel verschwand, würde er versuchen wieder unbemerkt von Bord zu verschwinden und ans Festland zu schwimmen. Er bemerkte nicht, wie ihn der Schlaf schnell überkam.  
  
**********  
  
Am nächsten morgen war der Nebel verschwunden, es war ein klarer eisiger Tag. Das Schiff befand sich auf offener See. Nirgends war Land zu sehen. Captain Stark stand breitbeinig auf dem kleinen Backdeck und spürte, wie ihr Schiff dem Wiederstand von Wind und Wellen trotzte. Leichte Gischt von der Bugwelle wehte ihr ins Gesicht, hoch oben trommelten Taue und Segel im Wind. Captain Stark war die einzige Frau die Captain eines Schiffes war.  
  
Diesen Beruf führten sonst nur Männer aus. Aber sie führte ihre Mannschaft mit strenger und eisiger Hand. Kein Mitglied ihrer Mannschaft wagte es, zu wiedersprechen.  
  
Sie schritt von einem Schiffsende zum anderem und blaffte ihrer Mannschaft knappe Kommandos zu. Ein Matrose machte sich an einem der zwei Beiboot zu schaffen, die Abdeckplane hatte sich gelöst. Plötzlich hielt er in seiner Bewegung inne und rief: "Kommt her, seht euch das an- hier liegt n'Junge, ich glaub der ist tot!"  
  
Alle liefen an dem kleinen Boot zusammen. Herrisch drängte sich Captain Stark durch den Pulk und schaute in das Rettungsboot. Dort lag ein blonder dünner Junger, steif vom Seewasser und vom Frost.  
  
Stark drehte sich zu zwei ihrer Männer und gab mit rauer emotionsloser Stimme Befehle. "Los, weckt ihn auf!"  
  
Die beiden Männer packten den Jungen und zogen ihn unsanft in eine stehende Position. Benommen kam der Kleine zu sich. Er war einen Moment lang desorientiert, dann schien die Erinnerung wiederzukommen und er war schlagartig hell wach.  
  
Captain Stark sah den Jungen eiskalt an, die beiden Matrosen hielten ihn immer noch fest. "Wie ist dein Name?" Der fremde blonde Junge sah sie angsterfüllt an. Er brachte kein Wort über seine Lippen. Stark gefiel dies nicht, sie holte mit der Hand aus und schlug den Jungen ins Gesicht. Der Junge stöhnte vor Schmerz kurz auf und zuckte zusammen. An der gleichen Stelle hatte ihn am Vortag sein Stiefbruder getroffen. Captain stark schaute dem Jungen in die Tiefblauen Augen. "Erfahre ich nun deinen Namen?"  
  
"Lucas, Lucas Holt." Sagte der Junge leise.  
  
Stark lies ihn keinen Moment lang aus ihren Augen. "Was machst du hier auf meinem Schiff?"  
  
Als Lucas nicht sofort antwortete, festigten die Matrosen ihren Griff. Schmerz durchzuckte die Oberarme des Jungens. Er hatte das Gefühl, als ob sie ihm das Blut abdrückten. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich ihr Schiff betreten habe... Ich habe mich bloß versteckt, ...ich wollte nicht einschlafen!"  
  
Captain Stark musterte Lucas einen Moment lang, dann nickte sie den beiden Matrosen die ihn festhielten zu und gab einen Befehl. "Werft ihn über Bord!"  
  
Der blonde Junge erschrak, das bisschen Farbe, was er noch in seinem Gesicht hatte, verblasste vollständig. "Was?" Er konnte sich doch nur verhört haben. Wenn sie ihn jetzt über Bord werfen lassen würde, wäre dies sein sicherer Tot.  
  
Der Pulk der Matrosen löste sich etwas auf, sie machten einen Gang frei. Die beiden kräftigen Matrosen die Lucas fest hielten zehrten ihn durch den Gang auf die Reling zu. Die anderen Matrosen grölten vor Vergnügen. Der Junge wehrte sich so gut er konnte, aber gegen die beiden Erwachsenen Männer hatte er nicht die geringste Chance. Er schrie und bettelte. "Nein, bitte nicht...ich könnt doch nicht...ich bringt mich um. Ich mache was ihr wollt, aber bitte, bitte last mich Leben!"  
  
Aber alles bitten und flehen half nichts. Ehe er noch etwas sagen konnte, packten die Matrosen ihn an Oberkörper und Beinen, mit Schwung warfen sie ihn über die Reling ins eiskalte Wasser.  
  
*********  
  
Nach Luft schnappend tauchte der Junge wieder zwischen den Wellen auf. Das Salzwasser brannte erneut in seinen Aufschürfungen. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Sie hatten ihn einfach so über Bord geworfen, sie hatten nicht einmal das Gesicht dabei verzogen. Das Schiff war schon einige Meter weiter gesegelt, trotzdem konnte Lucas noch den Namen des Schiffes sehen "Delta 4". Lesen hatte der Junge nie gelernt, aber er hatte ein gutes Gedächtnis. Er merkte sich einfach die Buchstaben, er wusste nicht warum er das tat, wofür würde er das je gebrauchen können? Aber er tat er einfach, sich etwas zu merken fiel ihm leicht. Danach fiel sein Blick auf die Spitze des Mastes. Dort hing eine schwarze Flagge, auf ihr war ein weißer toten Kopf und zwei Knochen abgebildet. Piraten!  
  
Das Schiff entfernte sich immer weiter von ihm, es wurde immer kleiner und kleiner. Lucas spürte die Panic in sich. Egal in welche Richtung er schaute, überall war nichts außer dem weiten Meer.  
  
Er entschied sich in eine Richtung zu schwimmen, nein, er würde nicht so einfach aufgeben, er war ein Kämpfer. Auch wenn er es nicht schaffte, er hatte es wenigstens versucht.  
  
**********  
  
Die Zeit verging und der Junge merkte, wie seine Arme vom schwimmen immer schwerer und schwerer wurden. Lange würde er nicht mehr durchhalten können, er kämpfte mit der Besinnungslosigkeit. Auf einmal hatte er das Gefühl, als ob ihn etwas am Bein berührte, ein grauer Schatten tauchte neben ihm auf und durchbrach die Wasseroberfläche. Lucas ließ einen kurzen Schrei des Entsetzens los, dann erkannte er was sich vor ihm befand. Es war ein Delphin! Vor vielen Jahren, hatte ihm seine Großmutter Legenden über dieses Tier erzählt und ihm auch ein Bild gezeigt. Seine Großmutter hatte damals von freundlichen Delphinen erzählt, die den Menschen halfen. Sie waren nicht gefährlich, aber war dieser Delphin ihm auch friedlich gesonnen? Beide blickten sich einige Zeit lang in die Augen. Es war, als ob der Delphin merkte, dass der Junge seine Hilfe brauchte und nicht mehr viele Schwimmzüge schaffen konnte.  
  
Lucas hörte auf einmal eine Stimme in seinem Kopf.  
  
+ Halt dich fest! +  
  
Der Junge schaute sich um, woher kam das? Dann hörte er es noch einmal.  
  
+ Halt dich an meiner Rückenflosse fest. +  
  
Lucas blickte den Delphin erstaunt an, hatte er das Gesagt?  
  
+ Ja, das war ich. Halt dich fest. +  
  
Der blonde Junge war zu erschöpft um sich noch über irgendetwas zu wundern. Er tat einfach das, was er in seinen Kopf gehört hatte. Er streckte zaghaft seine Hände aus, dann hielt er sich an der Rückenflosse des Delphins fest.  
  
Der Delphin schwamm vorsichtig weiter, bedacht den Jungen ja nicht zu verlieren. Schon wenige Sekunden später kam die Besinnungslosigkeit über den Jungen, aber der Delphin schaffte es ihn nicht zu verlieren und schwamm gleichmäßig und langsam mit ihm weiter.  
  
**********  
  
Die seaQuest segelte von Denver aus nach Amerika. Sie war ein schönes, prächtiges Handelsschiff. Das Segelschiff stand im Dienste der Königlichen Familie und transportierte Sachen von einem zum anderen Ort.  
  
Das Handelsschiff hatte nur eine sehr kleine Crew die gerade mal aus 8 Personen bestand. Für ein Boot dieses Ausmaßes war eigentlich eine größere Crew von Nöten, aber die Crew der seaQuest war so ein eingespieltes Team, dass sie es auch gut zu acht schafften.  
  
Der Captain der seaQuest war Nathan Hale Bridger. Er war ein gerechter und gütiger Mann. Seine Crew vertraute ihm blind und bedingungslos.  
  
Die ganze Crew verstand sehr viel vom Segeln und arbeite hart auf dem Schiff. Aber jeder hatte außer den normalen Aufgaben die auf einem Schiff dazugehörten, noch besondere Aufgaben:  
  
Erster Offizier an Bord war Jonathan Ford.  
  
Manilow Crocker war für die Sicherheit zuständig. Er war früher für die Sicherheit am Königlichen Hofe zuständig gewesen bis er zu Alt für diese Arbeit war. Da König Jakob der erste aus dem Hause Stuart immer mit seiner Arbeit zufrieden gewesen war, hatte er Manilow Crocker, als die seaQuest in See stach, für die Sicherheit des Bootes und der Handelsware zuständig gemacht.  
  
Benjamin Krieg war der Kombüsenchef.  
  
Miguel Ortis war für den Auskuck zuständig. So saß er oft mit dem Fernrohr oben im Ausguck und starrte auf das weite Meer.  
  
Tim O'Neill war der Steuermann, außerdem konnte er auch noch einige Fremdsprachen, die sich schon öfters als Hilfreich erwiesen hatten.  
  
Kathrin Hitchcock teilte sich mit O'Neill die Aufgabe des Steuermanns, in ihrem Falle der Steuerfrau. Sie war eine von zwei Frauen an Bord der seaQuest.  
  
Die zweite Frau an Bord war Kristin Westphalen. Kristin besaß große Kenntnisse über alle möglichen Heilpflanzen, ihre Großmutter hatte ihr beigebracht welche Pflanzen bei welchen Beschwerden Linderung verschaffen konnten. Auf der seaQuest war sie nun für alle möglichen Verletzungen zuständig, die auf einem Boot vorkommen konnten. Zusätzlich beherrschte sie auch noch einige Fremdsprachen und half manchmal in der Kombüse aus.  
  
**********  
  
Miguel Ortis saß im Ausguck und starrte mit dem Fernrohr schon seit einiger Zeit in die gleiche Richtung. Schließlich nahm er das Fernrohr, steckte es sich in den Hosenbund und machte sich an den Abstieg. Als er unten war ging er auf seinen Captain zu und reichte ihm das Fernrohr. "Captain, schauen sie einmal nach Westen."  
  
Der Captain nahm das Fernrohr und blickte mit ihm nach Westen. "Was meinen sie? Ich sehe nur einen Delphin."  
  
Ortis nickte mit dem Kopf. "Genau das meine ich Sir! Ich habe den Delphin jetzt schon eine ganze weile lang beobachtet, es sieht so aus, als ob er genau auf uns zu schwimmen würde. Ich glaube er trägt irgendetwas."  
  
Captain Bridger nickte nun auch mit dem Kopf, er nahm seinen Blick nicht von dem Delphin. "Ich glaube sie haben Recht." Er drehte sich zu seinem Steuermann um. "Verlangsamen Sie die Fahrt O'Neill." Dann wandte er sich wieder dem Delphin zu der allmählich näher kam. "Ich glaube, er trägt einen Mensch!"  
  
Inzwischen war auch der Rest der Crew, bis auf O'Neill und Krieg, zu den bei den gedrehten, alle starten sie hinaus auf das Wasser in Richtung des Delphins.  
  
Als der Delphin fast an der seaQuest angelangt war, konnten alle erkennen, dass der Captain Recht gehabt hatte, der Delphin trug einen Menschen.  
  
Die Crew warf den Anker, dann sprangen Jonathan Ford und Miguel Ortis ohne zögern ins Wasser. Vorsichtig und langsam näherten sie sich dem Delphin, als sie bei ihm waren hielten sie an. Der Delphin hielt ebenso an und blickte die zwei Menschen im Wasser an und nickte mit seinem Kopf. Es war als ob er ihnen ein Zeichen gab. Behutsam nahmen Ford und Ortis dem Delphin die Last ab. Dann entfernte der Delphin sich ein paar Meter von dem Schiff, beobachtete weiterhin aber die Menschen im Wasser. Es war als ob er sicherstellen wollte, als ob es der Person die er bis eben transportiert hatte, auch gut ging. Erst jetzt konnten die beiden Männer im Wasser die Person richtig erkennen. Jonathan Ford hob seinen Kopf und blickte zu dem Rest der Crew die auf sie hinunter starrte. "Es ist ein Junge!"  
  
Gemeinsam holte die Crew den Jungen an Bord und legten ihn auf den Holzboden des Segelschiffes. Die blonden nassen Haare fielen dem Jungen ins Gesicht. Kristin Westphalen kniete sich sofort an den Kopf des Jungens und fühlte nach dem Puls. Erleichtert schaute sie die anderen an. "Er lebt!" Dann wandte sie sich wieder zu dem unbekannten Jungen und versuchte ihn aufzuwecken. Dies gelang ihr aber nicht. "Wir müssen ihn aus den nassen Klamotten herausholen und versuchen ihn aufzuwärmen, sonst erfriert er uns noch!"  
  
Nathan Bridger überlegte einen Moment, sie hatten in Moment keine Kajüte mehr frei. Sie hatte alle die sie nicht brauchten vollgestellt. Eine leer zu räumen würde einige Zeit lang dauern, außerdem wo sollten sie die Sachen dann sonst hintun? Die Kajüten seiner Crew waren auch schon vollständig belegt, kein einziges Bett war mehr frei und für eine Hängematte war auch kein Platz mehr. Am meisten Platz war in seiner eigener Kajüte, außerdem war dies auch abgesehen von der Kombüse der wärmste Ort an Bord. Der Captain hatte auch kein Problem damit, für ein paar Tage sein Bett aufzugeben und in einer Hängematte zu schlafen. Seine ganze Crew teilte sich die Kajüte, er war der einzige der eine eigene hatte, wie dies für einen Captain üblich war. Wenn der Rest seiner Crew seine Kajüte mit anderen teilte, würde er dies wohl auch tun können.  
  
Bridger kniete sich näher an den Jungen heran und hob ihn hoch. "Wir bringen ihn in meine Kabine!"  
  
Manilow Crocker schaute Bridger einen kurzen Moment lang verwundert an. Es war nicht üblich, dass ein Captain freiwillig seine Kabine mit jemand anderem teile. Der Junge war für sie alle ein unbekannter und Bridger war gleich so fürsorglich zu ihm. Andererseits, passte dies Verhalten aber doch zu dem Captain, er war nicht so wie die anderen. Crocker wischte die Gedanken zur Seite und ging vor dem Captain entlang und öffnete ihm die Türen. In seiner Kajüte angelangt, legte er den Jungen erst einmal auf den Boden, damit das Bett nicht nass würde.  
  
Crocker blickt Bridger an. "Kann ich irgendetwas helfen?"  
  
Der Captain lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein danke, gehen Sie wieder an die Arbeit."  
  
Kurz nachdem Manilow die Capitains Kabine verlassen hatte, trat Kristin Westphalen ein. Sie hatte einige Sachen dabei die sie erst einmal auf den großen Schreibtisch aus dunklem Holz legte. Sie nahm von den Sachen eine sehr alte Decke und eine Hose und ein Hemd. "Wir müssen ihn aus den nassen Sachen herausholen und ihn trocken rubbeln." Sie hielt die Hose und das Hemd hoch. "Kathrin war so nett mir etwas von ihren Sachen zu geben, Sie meinte, dass ihre Sachen dem Jungen am wahrscheinlichsten passen würden."  
  
Nathan lächelte, dass war seine Crew wie er sie kannte. Die beiden zogen dem Jungen das Hemd aus, was sie dabei sahen, ließ ihnen der Atem stocken. Der Oberkörper des Jungen war mit etlichen blauen Flecken Überseht. Manche waren ganz deutlich zu erkennen, andere waren schon fast verblasst. Die beiden schauten sich kurz an, dann machten sie weiter.  
  
Als sie mit allem fertig waren, legten sie den Jungen in Bridgers Bett.  
  
Kristin Westphalen ging zu dem Schreibtisch, dort holte sie eine Dose und ein Leinentuch.  
  
Das Tuch zerriss sie in Streifen, dann setzte sie sich auf die Bettkante. Sie nahm die rechte Hand des Jungens in ihre Hand und strich eine selbstgemachte Paste, die sich in der Dose befand, auf die Handinnenfläche. Durch den Dreck der in die Abschürfungen gelangt war, hatten sich die Hände entzündet. Dem Knie war es glücklicherweise nicht so ergangen.  
  
Nachdem die rothaarige Frau die Paste aufgetragen hatte, wickelte sie zwei Leinenstreifen um die Hand. Als Sie damit fertig war, wandte sie sich der anderen Hand zu. Der blonde Junge bekam davon nichts mit und blieb Besinnungslos.  
  
**********  
  
Am nächsten Nachmittag saß Captain Bridger an dem Schreibtisch in seiner Kabine und trug einige Sachen in das Logbuch ein. Der fremde blonde Junge war bis jetzt noch nicht zu sich gekommen. Die ganze Crew hatte schon herum Gerätzelt wo er wohl her kam und wer er war.  
  
Es war schließlich nichts alltägliches, das ein Delphin ihnen jemand brachte. Wo kam der Junge nur her. Weit und breit um sie herum war nichts außer Meer. Das nächste Festland war England. Der Junge hätte nie und nimmer von dort aus bis zum Schiff schwimmen können, selbst mit der Hilfe des Delphines nicht. Sicherlich war der Kleine irgendwo über Bord gegangen und wurde dort schrecklich vermisst. Der Captain und Kristin Westphalen hatte dem Rest der Crew nichts über die vielen blauen Flecken erzählt, die der Junge hatte.  
  
Was alle erstaunte war aber der Delphin. Er hatte sie nicht verlassen als sie den Jungen an Bord geholt hatten. Er schwamm immer noch hinter ihnen her und machte keine Anstallten sie zu verlassen. Ob der Delphin und der Junge sich vielleicht schon lange kannten?  
  
Captain Bridger hob seinen Blick vom Logbuch, sein Kopf wanderte zu dem blonden Jungen.  
  
Er hatte en Eindruck, als ob sich der Junge eben ein Stückchen bewegt hatte. Er beobachtete den Jungen einen Augenblick lang. Nichts geschah, anscheint hatte er sich doch nur geirrt.  
  
Bridger wand sich wieder dem Logbuch zu, musste aber feststellen, das er sich nicht wirklich darauf konzentrieren konnte.  
  
Erneut nahm er eine Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln war. Diesmal war er sich sicher, dass der Junge sich eben bewegt hatte. Nathan stand auf und klappte das Logbuch zu. Er nahm den Stuhl auf dem er bis eben noch gesessen hatte und stellte ihn neben das Bett, dort setzte er sich dann wieder und beobachtete den Jungen. Es dauerte nicht lange und der Junge bewegte sich erneut. Einen Moment lang überlegte der Captain ob er Kristin Westphalen holen sollte, entschloss sich aber dann dagegen. Vielleicht würde der Junge genau dann aufwachen, wenn er nicht da war und in Panik geraten, weil er nicht wusste wo er sich befand.  
  
Die Augenlieder des unbekannten Jungens begannen zu flattern, schließlich öffneten sich zwei verschlafene blaue Augen. Captain Bridger beugte sich näher an den Jungen heran.  
  
Lucas nahm eine Bewegung neben sich aus den Augenwinkeln war. Angsterfüllt versuchte er von der Bewegung wegzukommen. Weit kam der Junge aber nicht, da das Bett direkt an einer Wand aus Holz stand. In Lucas stieg die Panic hoch. Wo befand er sich hier? Das letzt woran er sich erinnern konnte war ein Delphin. Wie war er hier hergekommen? Da der Raum sich leicht schaukeln bewegte, nahm er an, dass er sich auf einem Schiff befand. War er schon wieder an Piraten geraten? Was hatten sie mit ihm vor?  
  
Captain Bridger erkannte Angst in den weitaufgerissenen Augen des Jungens. Die ganze Körperhaltung des Jungens war verkrampf, als ob er jederzeit zum Sprung bereit war. Nathan Bridger versuchte mit sanfter und ruhiger Stimme den Jungen zu beruhigen und ihm die Angst zu nehmen. "Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben Junge, ich tue dir nichts und auch niemand anderes der sich auf diesem Schiff befindet. Du bist hier in Sicherheit!"  
  
Lucas brauchte einen Moment lang bis er die Worte des für ihn fremden Mannes verstand. Aber woher sollte er wissen, dass der Mann die Wahrheit sprach? Weiterhin schaute er den Captain misstrauisch an.  
  
Nathan Bridger entging dies nicht, er konnte den blonden Jungen gut verstehen. Er fühlte sich auch unsicher. Es war schließlich nichts alltägliches, das sie auf dem offenen Meer jemanden lebendig aus dem Wasser zogen und noch dazu wurde der Junge von einem Delphin begleitet.  
  
Nathan Bridger hoffte dem Jungen Angst zu nehmen in dem er sich erst einmal bei ihm vorstellte. "Ich bin Captain Bridger und das Schiff auf dem du dich befindest ist die seaQuest. Die seaQuest ist ein Handelsschiff. Wir stehen in dem Dienste des Englischen Königs Jakob."  
  
Captain Bridger sah, dass der Junge immer noch Angst hatte und sehr angespannt war. "Wie ist dein Name?"  
  
Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bis der Blondschopf antwortete, unsicher sah er den Captain an. "Lucas... Lucas Holt."  
  
Captain Bridger lächelte den Jungen warmherzig an. Irgendwie musste er es doch schaffen, dass der Junge sich etwas entspannte. "Okay Lucas, jetzt weißt du wer ich bin und ich weiß wer du bist. Du brauchst wirklich keine Angst vor mir zu haben. Ich tue dir nicht und dir wird hier nichts passieren. Du bekommst keinen ärger mit mir weil du dich auf diesem Schiff hier befindest."  
  
Die freundlichen Worte des Captains beruhigten Lucas ein wenig. Aber seine Angst konnte nicht so schnell verschwinden. Nicht nach dem was er schon alles in seinem Leben und dann auf dem Piratenschiff erlebt hatte.  
  
"Woher kommst du Lucas?"  
  
"Dover."  
  
Bridger nickte mit dem Kopf. "Okay und wie bist du so weit ins Meer hinausgekommen? Bist du vielleicht von irgendeinem Schiff von Bord gefallen?"  
  
Lucas nickte mit dem Kopf, wie sollte er das am besten erklären? "Ich... ich bin ins Hafenbecken gefallen. Es war so nebelig das ich nicht sehen konnte wo sich das Ufer befand. Ich hab versucht es zu finden, aber wo ich auch hin schwamm überall befand sich offenes Meer, auf einmal tauchte ein großes Schiff vor mir auf. Es lag im Hafenbecken vor Anker.... Das Wasser war so kalt und ich konnte auch nicht mehr. Ich bin an einem großen Seil aufs Schiff hochgeklettert. Ich hab mich in ein Beiboot gelegt um mich auszuruhen. Ich wollte wirklich nicht einschlafen, dass müssen sie mir glauben. Aber ich war wohl so erschöpft das es einfach passiert ist." Der blonde Junge stoppte in seiner Erzählung.  
  
Captain Bridger hatte die ganze Zeit interessiert zugehört. Im entging nicht, dass Lucas es schwer fiel seine Geschichte zu erzählen. Es war, als ob er dauernd Angst hatte, ärger zu bekommen. "Und was ist dann passiert?"  
  
Lucas strich sich mit der linken Hand eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Als die Hand sein Gesicht berührte verzog er kurz das Gesicht. Die Abschürfungen taten immer noch weh. "Ich bin am nächsten morgen davon aufgewacht, dass mich zwei Männer aus dem Boot zogen. Es standen mehrere Personen um mich herum und haben mich alle unfreundlich angesehen. Darunter auch der Captain. Sie hat mich gefragt wie ich heiße und was ich auf ihrem Boot machte."  
  
Nathan Bridger zog die Augenbraun fragend hoch und unterbrach die Erzählung des Jungens. "Sie?"  
  
Lucas nickte mit dem Kopf, dabei fielen in wieder die blonden Strähnen ins Gesicht. "Ja, es war eine blonde Frau." Lucas wartete einen Moment ob der Captain noch etwas wissen wollte, dann fuhr er mit seiner Geschichte weiter fort. "Die Frau befahl den beiden Matrosen mich über Bord zuwerfen." Der Junge senkte den Blick. "Ich hab gebettelt das sie es nicht tun, aber es half einfach alles nichts, sie warfen mich über Bord ins Wasser."  
  
Captain Bridger war sprachlos. Kein wunder das der Junge solche Angst hatte, sicherlich befürchtete er, dass ihm auf der seaQuest etwas ähnliches passieren könnte. Nathan überlegte kurz, er wusste nur von einer Frau die Captain wahr. Captain Marilyn Stark. Allerdings wusste er nicht, dass sie sich wieder auf hoher See befand und welches Schiff sich unter ihrem Befehl befand. Das letzte Mal als er von ihr gehört hatte saß sie im Gefängnis und sollte umgebracht werden. Anscheint war ihr die Flucht gelungen. "War das Schiff ein Piratenschiff?"  
  
Lucas nickte bloß mit dem Kopf.  
  
"Hast du den Namen des Schiffes irgendwo lesen können?" Nathan Bridger wollte wissen, auf welchem Schiff sich Stark befand.  
  
Lucas schüttelte diesmal den Kopf und senkte erneut den Blick. "Ich kann nicht lesen, es hat mir nie jemand beigebracht."  
  
Captain Bridger lächelte Lucas aufmunternd zu. "Kein Problem, was geschah nach dem sie dich ins Wasser geworfen hatten?"  
  
"Das Piratenschiff entfernte sich von mir und ich versuchte mich mit schwimmen über Wasser zu halten. Als ich immer schwächer wurde, war auf einmal ein Delphin neben mir. Ich hielt mich an seiner Rückenfloße fest und das nächste an das ich mich erinnern kann ist, das ich hier aufgewacht bin." Dass er den Delphin in seinem Kopf gehört hatte verschwieg er lieber, er wollte schließlich nicht, dass der Captain ihn für verrückt hielt.  
  
Bridger nickte mit dem Kopf. "Der Delphin hat dich hier hergebracht. Miguel Ortis, ein Mitglied meiner Mannschaft, hat euch beide entdeckt. Zusammen mit Jonathan Ford, dem ersten Offizier, ist er ins Wasser gesprungen und die zwei haben dich an Bord gezogen. Kanntest du vielleicht den Delphin?"  
  
Lucas schüttelte verwundert den Kopf. "Nein, warum?"  
  
Bridger lächelte über den Blick des Jungens. " Weil uns der Delphin seit er dich hier her gebracht hat folgt. Das Tier muss dich sehr gerne haben, sonst würde er das sicherlich nicht machen!"  
  
Lucas Wangen erröteten leicht. "Vielleicht hat er einfach nur den gleichen Weg."  
  
"Das glaube ich nicht, er folgt uns nur wegen dir." Sagte Bridger kopfschüttelnd. "Warum bist du überhaupt ins Hafenbecken gefallen?"  
  
Der Junge presste die Lippen aufeinander und schwieg.  
  
Captain Bridger entging dies natürlich nicht. "Du möchtest es mir nicht erzählen, hab ich recht?" Lucas nickte leicht mit dem Kopf und wich dem Blick des Captains aus. "Okay, du musst es mir jetzt nicht erzählen." Er wollte den Jungen nicht dazu drängen etwas zu tun was dieser nicht wollte, so würde er ihn nur verängstigen. Er würde ihn einfach irgendwann später noch einmal versuchen darauf ansprechen. "Hast du deine Schuhe und deine Jacke im Wasser verloren?"  
  
"Ja, die Schuhe habe ich im Wasser verloren, aber eine Jacke hatte ich nicht an."  
  
Das der Junge keine Jacke angehabt hatte verblüffte den Captain, es war im Moment nicht besonderst warm. Ohne Jacke hielt man es im Moment kaum draußen aus. "Wie alt bist du eigentlich Lucas?"  
  
Der Blondschopf sah den Captain offen ins Gesicht. "Ich bin 14."  
  
Bridger nickte mit dem Kopf. Er hatte Lucas auch etwa auf diese alter geschätzt. "Ich muss dir leider mitteilen, dass wir dich im Moment nicht nach Dover zurückbringen können. Wir sind nämlich unterwegs nach New Plymouth. Aber sobald wir ein Schiff treffen das zurück nach Dover fährt, bitten wir sie dich mitzunehmen und wenn das nicht geht, geben wir ihnen auf jeden Fall eine Nachricht mit. Damit deine Eltern wissen wo du bist und sich keine Sorgen mehr machen müssen. Aber bis dahin bleibst du erst einmal hier."  
  
Während Bridger dies erzählte beobachtete er den Jungen ganz genau. Was ihn irritierte war, dass Lucas keine optischen Zeichen einer Enttäuschung zeigte. Ganz im Gegenteil, der Junge wirkte irgendwie erleichtert.  
  
"Das ist kein Problem, mich vermisst niemand in Dover. Es ist wirklich sehr freundlich von ihnen das sie so nett zu mir sind und mich an Bord bleiben lassen."  
  
Captain Bridger runzelte seine Stirn. "Wie meinst du das Junge, dich vermisst keiner? Deine Eltern sind doch sicherlich schon ganz krank vor Sorge!"  
  
Lucas schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Nein, meine Mum ist tot, sie starb vor sechs Jahren."  
  
Nathan Bridger sah den Jungen mitfühlend an. "Das tut mir Leid für dich, was ist mit deinem Vater?"  
  
Lucas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Meinen richtigen Vater habe ich nie kennen gelernt. Er starb noch vor meiner Geburt."  
  
Bridger hatte das Gefühl als ob Lucas die Worte richtiger und Vater besonderst betont hätte. Anscheint gab es dort noch irgendjemanden, vielleicht einen Stiefvater oder etwas Ähnliches. "Bei wem lebst du denn im Moment?"  
  
Der Junge tat als ob er die Frage nicht gehört hatte und wich dem Blick des Captains aus.  
  
Bridger beobachtete Lucas, tja da gab es anscheint noch etwas was der Junge nicht erzählen wollte. Irgendwann würde er es aber noch erfahren. "Okay Lucas, die nächsten paar Tage bleibst du noch bei mir in der Kabine. Wenn es dir besser geht kommst du in die Hängematte und ich bekomme mein Bett zurück. Später können wir dann ja mal schauen, ob wir irgendeine Kabine für dich leer räumen können. Im Moment möchte ich aber erst einmal, dass du dich richtig ausruhst. Ich gehe jetzt, aber schicke Miss Westphalen zu dir. Sie weiß viel über Verletzungen. Sie wird sich dann noch einmal deine Hände ansehen." Captain Bridger lächelte dem Jungen noch einmal aufmunternd zu, dann stand er auf und verließ die Kabine.  
  
Lucas blieb alleine zurück. Er war sich nicht sicher was er von dem Captain halten sollte. Es war schon lange niemand so freundlich zu ihm gewesen. Die letzte Person die nett zu ihm gewesen war, war seine Mutter gewesen und davor seine Großmutter. Aber beide waren inzwischen Tot.  
  
Dass er erst einmal auf dem Schiff bleiben müsste störte ihn nicht. Er wollte nicht nach Dover zurück. Er wollte nicht nach Hause. Aber vermutlich hielten sie ihn inzwischen eh für tot. Sicherlich dachten sie, dass er ertrunken war.  
  
Aber Lucas hatte Angst vor der Crew der seaQuest. Schließlich kannte er sie nicht und Seeleute waren nicht gerade für ihre Freundlichkeit bekannt. Wenn er da nur an die Leute auf dem Piratenschiff zurück dachte, fühlte er sich darin bestätigt.  
  
**********  
  
Etwa fünf Minuten später betrat Kristin Westphalen die Kabine. Der Captain hatte ihr schnell berichtet, was Lucas ihm erzählt hatte. In den Händen hielt sie ein paar Utensilien für Lucas Hände.  
  
Lucas fuhr hoch als sie die Kabine betrat, er war gerade eben eingedöst.  
  
Kristin trat an das Bett heran und legte die Sachen, die sie mitgebracht hatte, auf den Stuhl auf dem der Captain zuvor noch gesessen hatte. Behutsam setzte sie sich auf dem Rand des Bettes und schaute den blonden Jungen an. "Hallo Lucas, mein Name ist Kristin Westphalen. Der Captain hat dir sicherlich von mir erzählt."  
  
Der Junge nickte mit dem Kopf und sah sie aus seinen blauen Augen an. "Guten Tag Miss Westphalen."  
  
Die rothaarige Frau musste lächeln. Mit seinen großen blauen Augen, den blonden Haaren, den weichen Gesichtszügen und den unschuldigen, unsicheren Blick weckte Lucas in ihr den Mütterlichen Beschützerinstinkt. "Du kannst Kristin zu mir sagen wenn du möchtest."  
  
Lucas lächelte schüchtern. "Okay."  
  
"So Lucas, dann zeig mir mal bitte deine Hände."  
  
Der Junge setzte sich in den Schneidersitz und hielt ihr die rechte Hand entgegen.  
  
Kristin Westphalen wickelte den selbstgemachten Verband ab und schaute sich die Hand genau an. "Die Abschürfungen sind gut geheilt. Ich mach dir noch einmal etwas Salbe darauf. Den Verband können wir aber weg lassen." Die rothaarige Frau strich sanft die Salbe auf. "So Lucas, dann zeig mir einmal bitte deine andere Hand."  
  
Erneut hielt der Junge ihr bereitwillig die Hand hin. Als sie den Verband abwickelte, verzog er schmerzend das Gesicht.  
  
Kristin schaute sich auch die Handinnenfläche der linken Hand genau an, dabei sah sie allerdings nicht so glücklich aus. "Diese Hand ist leider nicht so gut verheilt. Sie tut sicherlich ziemlich weh, nicht wahr?" Lucas nickte bloß mit dem Kopf. "Okay, ich werde es bei der Hand mit einer anderen Salbe versuchen." Sie griff zu einer kleinen Dose, vorsichtig strich sie die Salbe auf die Aufgeschürften Stellen und die direkten Hautpartien daneben. Aber obwohl sie sehr behutsam dabei war, zuckte Lucas bei jeder Berührung zusammen. "Ich weiß, dass dies sehr weh tut Kiddo, aber es geht leider nicht anders."  
  
Lucas sah Kristin verblüfft an, es war schon lange her, dass ihn jemand Kiddo genannt hatte. Die einzigen Personen die das je getan hatten, waren seine Mutter und Großmutter. Er konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie er seine Großmutter als kleines Kind darauf angesprochen hatte. Die alte Frau hatte ihm damals erzählt, dass Kiddo ein Kosename wahr und er übersetzt bei Jungs 'kleiner' bedeutete und bei Mädchen 'kleines'. Sie hatte auch gesagt, dass man nur den Personen einen Kosenamen gab die man auch gern hatte.  
  
Und genau das verblüffte den blonden Jungen jetzt so sehr an Kristin Westphalen. Sie kannte ihn doch gar nicht, wie konnte Sie ihn dann gern haben? Andererseits musste er zugeben, dass die rothaarige Frau ihm auch sympathisch war. Sie war so nett und freundlich zu ihm und strahlte irgendwie etwas Besonderes aus. Sie wirkte auf ihn beruhigend.  
  
Kristin Westphalen nahm einen neuen, sauberen Leinenstreifen und wickelte ihn gekonnt um die linke Hand des Jungens. "Tut dir sonst noch irgendetwas weh?"  
  
Lucas schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Okay, du hast inzwischen sicherlich Hunger."  
  
Erneut schüttelte Lucas den Kopf. Er hatte das Gefühl, als ob er, als er sich im Wasser befunden hatte, den halben Ozean geschluckt hatte. Er hatte wirklich keinen Hunger. Ihm war eher schlecht und er war müde.  
  
Kristin ignorierte das Kopfschütteln des Jungens. Es konnte sicherlich nicht schaden wenn er etwas zu essen zu sich nehmen würde. Sie stand auf und nahm die Sachen die sie mitgebracht hatte in die Hand. "So ich hole schnell etwas für dich zum essen, ich bin gleich wieder da."  
  
Bevor Lucas noch irgendwie protestieren konnte, war Sie durch die Tür verschwunden.  
  
**********  
  
Als Kristin Westphalen einige Zeit später die Kabine betrat, war Lucas bereits wieder eingeschlafen. Diesmal wachte er aber nicht vom Geräusch der Tür auf. Die schlanke Frau setzte den Teller ab und setzte sich einen Moment lang an Lucas Bett. Sie beobachtete den Jungen einen Augenblick lang, dann legte Sie die Bettdecke richtig über ihn damit er nicht frieren würde. Behutsam strich Sie eine blonde Strähne aus seinem Gesicht. Nach einer Weile stand sie auf und nahm den Teller mit Suppe wieder mit. Captain Bridger wollte der Crew an Deck des Bootes berichten, was Lucas ihm erzählt hatte. Zusammen wollten sie auch besprechen, was mit dem Jungen jetzt weiteres geschehen sollte. Und da wollte sie auf jeden Fall dabei sein.  
  
*********  
  
Nachdem Captain Bridger der Crew berichtet hatte was Lucas ihm erzählt hatte, schwiegen alle einen Augenblick lang.  
  
Benjamin Krieg war der erste der sich zu Wort meldete, er war ein praktisch denkender Mann. "Die kleine Kabine neben ihrer eigenen Kabine Captain könnten wir glaube ich am einfachsten leer räumen. In der Kabine befindet sich eine Koje und wenn wir genügend Sachen raus räumen müsste in der Kabine genügend platz sein."  
  
Nathan Bridger nickte mit dem Kopf, dann schaute er Cocker und Krieg an. "Können Sie beide sich darum kümmern?"  
  
Beide Männer nickten als Antwort.  
  
Der Captain dachte einen Moment lang nach. Dann wandte er sich an seine Crew. "Da wir den Jungen erst einmal mitnehmen, müssen wir auch überlegen, welche Aufgaben er an Bord bekommt. Irgendwelche Vorschläge?"  
  
"Als erstes sollten wir ihm wohl die Grundbegriffe vom Segeln beibringen, wenn er weiß wie alles funktioniert kann er uns gut zur Hand gehen." Meinte Jonathan Ford.  
  
Miguel Ortis stimmte dem ersten Offizier kopfnickend zu.  
  
"In der Kombüse kann ich immer eine Helfende Hand gebrauchen." Sagte der Küchenchef Krieg.  
  
Kristin Westphalen konnte über die Männer nur den Kopf schütteln. "Erst einmal muss der kleine ganz Gesund werden. Er ist immer noch ziemlich erschöpft und schläfrig. Außerdem sollten wir ihn am Anfang auch nicht überfordern. Wir sind für ihn alle fremde Personen."  
  
"Da haben sie Recht!" Stimmte der Captain ihr bei. "Ich hatte auch den Eindruck, dass er Angst hatte. Ich glaube er ist nicht die Person von Mensch, die schnell vertrauen zu anderen fast."  
  
"Denn Eindruck hatte ich auch. Ich habe mir auch überlegt, ihm das Lesen beizubringen. Ich glaube das könnte eine gute Möglichkeit sein, das er Vertrauen zu uns Schöpfen kann." Sagte Kristin.  
  
Bridger nickte mit dem Kopf. "Das ist eine sehr gute Idee."  
  
Kathrin Hitchcock hatte bis jetzt die ganze Zeit geschwiegen und den anderen einfach nur zugehört. " Ich kenne Lucas."  
  
Die anderen schauten sie verwundert an. "Was? Woher? Warum sagen Sie das erst jetzt?" Wollte Captain Bridger wissen.  
  
"Als ich ihn hier auf dem Boot gesehen habe, kam er mir irgendwie bekannt vor, aber ich konnte ihn nicht zuordnen. Als Sie eben seinen Namen sagten und was er sonst noch erzählt hatte, wusste ich wieder woher ich ihn kannte."  
  
"Erzählen Sie bitte die ganze Geschichte."  
  
Kathrin nickte. "Natürlich Captain. Ich habe Lucas Mutter Cynthia gekannt. Wir wohnten früher nicht weit von einander entfernt. Als wir uns kennen gelernt haben, hieß sie noch Miller mit Nachnamen. Später hat sie sich dann in einen Matrosen verliebt. Er hieß Andrew Holt. Die beiden heirateten und waren sehr glücklich miteinander. Zwei Jahre später wurde Cynthia schwanger. Beide freuten sich riesig auf das Baby. Aber bevor Lucas noch geboren wurde, kam sein Vater Andrew auf See in einem Sturm um. Cynthia zog Lucas alleine mit Hilfe ihrer Mutter groß. Als Lucas noch sehr klein war, bekam Cynthia oft Besuch von Seeleuten, die mit Andrew zusammen gearbeitet hatten. Sie baten Cynthia darum, Lucas mal zu zeigen wie man Fischt oder ähnliche Sachen. Sie wollten ihm zeigen was sein Vater gemacht hatte. Andrew war immer sehr beliebt gewesen. Aber Cynthia schickte sie alle immer gleich weg. Sie verbot ihnen sie weiterhin zu besuchen.  
  
Lucas hat davon nichts mitbekommen. Dafür war er noch zu jung. Sie hat ihrem Sohn nie erzählt, dass Andrew ein Seemann war. Sie hatte Angst davor, Lucas auch an das Meer zu verlieren. Sie hat mir einmal erzählt, dass Sie genau wüsste, dass wenn Lucas jemals auf einem Schiff mitsegeln würde, dass er es dann immer wieder tun wollte. Er würde das Segeln und das Meer lieben, er würde auf dem Land nie wieder richtig glücklich werden. Genau wie Andrew. Für Andrew war segeln eins der wundervollsten dinge die es gab. Aber Cynthia hasste es. Andrew hat versucht ihr zu liebe einen anderen Job anzunehmen, aber schon nach ein paar Wochen hielt er es schon nicht mehr aus. Er wurde unruhig und immer unglücklicher.  
  
Schließlich sah Cynthia ein, dass nur das Segeln ihn glücklich machen konnte. Bei der nächsten Tour die er mitmachte starb er.  
  
Cynthia sagte immer, dass sie schon ihren Mann an das Meer verloren hatte. Mit ihrem Sohn würde sie das nicht passieren.  
  
Als Lucas fünf war, starb seine Großmutter. Er liebte seine Oma. Sie war immer bei ihm geblieben, wenn seine Mutter versuchte irgendwie Geld zu verdienen um sich über Wasser zu halten. Sie hat ihm immer viele Geschichten erzählt. Am liebsten hörte er welche über Delphine.  
  
Cynthia hat immer hart gearbeitet um genügend Geld zu haben. Ich hab in der Zeit ein paar Mal auf Lucas aufgepasst, er war ein aufgewecktes lustiges Kind. Ich habe nie wieder ein Kind kennen gelernt, das so viele fragen stellen konnte.  
  
Als Lucas sieben war lernte Cynthia Lawrence Wolenczak kennen. Er hat sich ziemlich an Cynthia heran gemacht. Lucas hat ihn nicht gemocht.  
  
Lawrence Frau war früh gestorben. Er hatte drei Söhne, ungefähr 1-4 Jahre älter als Lucas und um einiges Kräftiger. Lucas verstand sich nicht besonderst mit ihnen.  
  
Ich hab nie verstanden was Cynthia an Lawrence fand. Er war unhöfflich, unfreundlich und auch gewalttätig. Ich glaube Lucas ist es nicht besonderst gut mit ihm ergangen.  
  
Schon nach einiger Zeit heirateten die beiden. Ich hab Cynthia gefragt, warum sie dies tat. Dass Sie ihn nicht liebte konnte ich ihr ansehen. Sie sagte mir, dass es wenige Männer gab, die sich für verwitwete Frauen mit Kindern interessierten. Jetzt könnte Sie wenigstens sicher sein, dass wenn ihr etwas passieren würde, Lucas versorgt sein würde und sie sich deshalb keine Sorgen machen müsste. Wenn ich ihm nachhinein daran zurück denke, glaube ich, Sie ahnte damals schon, dass Sie schwer krank war.  
  
Nach der Hochzeit hab ich Lucas nie wieder gesehen. Cynthia hab ich dann genau nur noch ein einziges Mal gesehen. Wir haben uns kurz miteinander unterhalten. Sie sah furchtbar aus, total abgemagert und so blass. Sie sagt, dass sie mit der Hochzeit eine falsche Entscheidung für Lucas getroffen hatte. Ich fragte wie sie das genau meinte, aber sie antwortete mir nicht darauf. Zwei Wochen später hörte ich, dass sie gestorben war.  
  
Ich glaube Lucas ist es ziemlich schlecht bei den Wolenczaks ergangen, er verstand sich weder mit Lawrence noch mit seinen Söhnen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er in einem Heim oder wo anders besser dran gewesen wäre."  
  
Alle schwiegen sich an. Keiner sagte ein Wort. Kristin Westphalen und der Captain warfen sich Blicke zu. Beide dachten an die blauen Flecke des Jungens und an das, was Kathrin Hitchcock eben erzählt hatte.  
  
"Meinen Sie...?" Der Captain stellte seine Frage nicht zu ende.  
  
Westphalen nickte. "Ja, ich meine!"  
  
"Worüber sprechen Sie beide?" Wollte Tim O'Neill wissen.  
  
Der Captain nickte Kristin zu. Die Crew hatte ein Recht es zu erfahren. Schließlich waren sie im Moment alle für Lucas verantwortlich. Zusammen müssten sie Entscheidungen treffen. "Als wir Lucas trockene Sachen angezogen haben, fielen uns die vielen blauen Flecke auf die der Junge überall hatte." Westphalen fiel es sichtlich schwer dies zu erzählen.  
  
"Sie meinen doch nicht etwa...?" Der Captain nickte Miguel Ortis zu. "Oh....!"  
  
Keiner sprach aus was sie nun alle dachten. Kathrin standen die Tränen in den Augen, schnell wischte Sie sie weg. Jeder wusste was der andere dachte. Das Kinder teilweise mit Schlägen erzogen wurden, war leider nicht ungewöhnliches. Allerdings hielt sich das in gewissen Grenzen. Niemand schlug sein Kind grün und blau. Schläge waren nicht die richtige Erziehungsmethode. Das war einfach nur eine Tortur. Wie konnte man das jemand anderem antun? Seinem eigenem Kind? Dem Menschen den man eigentlich lieben und beschützen sollte!  
  
Kein wunder das Lucas Angst hatte und dem Captain nicht erzählen wollte, wo er wohnte. Allen war klar, das sie vorsichtig mit Lucas sein mussten, ihm zeigen, dass er hier in Sicherheit war, dass ihm auf der seaQuest nichts passieren würde. Das er vor niemanden hier Angst haben müsste.  
  
**********  
  
Am nächsten morgen betrat Captain Bridger erneut seine Kabine um sich doch noch einen Schal zu holen. An Deck des Schiffes war es kälter als er gedacht hatte.  
  
Lucas wachte von dem Geräusch auf, dass der Captain mit dem schließen seines Kleiderschrankes verursachte.  
  
"Oh, Guten morgen Lucas."  
  
Der Junge rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. "Guten Morgen."  
  
Nathan Bridger lächelte und gab dem Jungen ein Bündel von Kleidern. "Hier, sind deine trockenen Anziehsachen, du hast sie sicher schon vermisst. Ich schicke Miss Westphalen in ein paar Minuten zu dir." Damit verschwand der Captain.  
  
Lucas stieg aus dem Bett und schlüpfte in seine braunen Hosen und in das weite, weiße Hemd. Verwundert musste er feststellen, dass der Ries, der sich in einem der Ärmel befunden hatte geflickt war. Genauso war es dem Loch in der Hose ergangen.  
  
Einen Augenblick später klopfte es an die Tür. "Herein!"  
  
Kristin Westphalen betrat die Kabine. "Guten morgen Lucas!"  
  
"Morgen."  
  
Die rothaarige Frau setzte sich auf den Rand des Beetes, mit der Hand deutete sie auf den Platz der sich neben ihr befand. Lucas setzte sich neben sie. "So, dann zeig mir mal bitte deine Hände." Der Junge hielt ihr zuerst die rechte Hand hin. "Das sieht ja wirklich schon gut aus. Die Abschürfungen sind fast verheilt. Tut die Hand noch weh?"  
  
Lucas schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein."  
  
Kristin lächelte. "Gut, dann zeig mir mal bitte deine andere Hand."  
  
Lucas hielt ihr nun die linke Hand hin. Behutsam wickelte sie den Verband ab. Die Hand sah zwar schon etwas besser aus als am Vortag, trotzdem wahr sie kein vergleich mit der anderen Hand. Miss Westphalen holte die kleine Dose von gestern aus ihrer Tasche und strich etwas von dem Inhalt auf die Handinnenfläche des Jungens. Lucas verzog dabei das Gesicht vor Schmerzen.  
  
Schließlich wickelte Kristin den Leinenstreifen wieder als Verband um die Hand. Als sie damit fertig war sah sie den Jungen ins Gesicht. "So Lucas, du kommst jetzt mit mir in die Kombüse um etwas zu essen. So siehst du gleich ein bisschen vom Schiff und kannst auch gleich den Kombüsenchef Benjamin Krieg kennen lernen."  
  
Kristin stand auf und Lucas folgte ihr unsicher. Um zu der Kombüse zu gelangen mussten die beiden kurz an Deck des Schiffes. Dort schlug Lucas die Kälte entgegen. In der kurzen Zeit, in der sie sich an Deck befanden, sah Lucas sich aufmerksam um. Dabei stellte er fest, dass die seaQuest ein sehr schönes Schiff für ein Handelsschiff war. Lucas hatte keine Ahnung vom Segeln, allerdings hatte er im Hafen von weiten schon ein paar Schiffe gesehen. Daher konnte schon feststellen ob ein Schiff schön wahr oder nicht.  
  
Westphalen öffnete die Tür zu Kombüse, Lucas schloss sie wieder hinter sich und der Frau. Als die beiden Eintraten drehte sich ein schwarzhaariger Mann, der am Herd stand, zu den beiden um. Er schenkte Lucas sein größtes Lächeln und machte ein paar Schritte auf Lucas zu. Bevor er ihm die Hand zur Begrüßung hinhielt, wischte er sie noch einmal an einem Tuch ab, dass er sich um die Teile umgebunden hatte. "Hallo, ich bin Benjamin Krieg. Du bist sicherlich Lucas."  
  
Der blonde Junge nickte mit dem Kopf und nahm die ausgestreckte Hand entgegen. Krieg deutete auf die Eckbank und den Tisch der davor stand. "Setzt euch doch!"  
  
Kristin und Lucas setzten sich beide auf die Bank. Krieg stellte beiden eine kleine Schüssel mit warmen Getreide Brei hin und gab jeden eine Scheibe Brot. "Lasst es euch schmecken." Dann holte er zwei Tassen aus dem Schrank, er goss in die eine Tasse Kaffee ein. Dann schaute er Lucas fragend an. "Wir haben Kaffee oder Wasser, was möchtest du Lucas?"  
  
Der Junge schluckte einen Bissen unter dann antwortete er. "Wasser, wenn es geht."  
  
Krieg nickte. "Kein Problem." Er stellte Westphalen denn Kaffee hin und Lucas eine Tasse Wasser.  
  
"Danke Mister Krieg."  
  
Der Kombüsenchef musste über Lucas Äußerung lachen. Wenn der Junge das sagte fühlte er sich Uralt. "Du kannst mich Ben nennen, sonst komme ich mir auf einmal so alt vor."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Kristin und Ben unterhielten sich über verschiedene Sachen und versuchten Lucas dabei so gut es ging mit einzubeziehen.  
  
Ein wenig später öffnete sich erneut die Tür und ein schlanker, dunkelhaariger Mann mit Brille betrat die Kombüse. Krieg stellte ihm gleich etwas zu essen hin und der Mann setzte sich. Als er Lucas entdeckte stellte er sich dem Jungen vor. "Oh, hallo. Ich bin Tim O'Neill." Er streckte dem Jungen seine Hand hin.  
  
Der Blondschopf ergriff die Hand. "Hallo, ich bin Lucas Holt."  
  
O'Neill lächelte. "Schön dich kennen zulernen. Hat dir schon jemand das ganze Boot gezeigt?" Lucas schüttelte den Kopf. "Okay, ich hab nach Frühstück zeit, wenn du möchtest zeig ich dir alles."  
  
Lucas nickte schüchtern. "Das währe wirklich toll."  
  
Die Erwachsenen unterhielten sich weiter und Lucas dachte nach. Das ganze Schiff war wirklich unglaublich. Jeden den er bis jetzt getroffen hatte, wahr unglaublich nett zu ihm gewesen. So etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt.  
  
Als sie mit essen fertig waren, stand O'Neill auf. "Okay Lucas, fertig für eine kleine Schiffserkundung?"  
  
Der Junge nickte und stand auf. Bevor er und O'Neill aber die Kombüse verließen konnten hielt Krieg sie kurz auf.  
  
"Warte Lucas." Er warf dem Jungen seine Jacke zu. "Zieh die an wenn ihr an Deck geht, ich brauche sie im Moment nicht."  
  
Lucas war einen Momentlang sprachlos. "D...Danke!" Er schaute einen Moment lang Ben verwundert an, dann folgte er Tim O'Neill nach draußen.  
  
Kristin lächelte Krieg an. "Das war wirklich sehr nett von ihnen."  
  
Ben tat das ganze mit einer schnellen Handbewegung ab. "Ach was, das war doch ganz selbstverständlich."  
  
Die rothaarige Frau beschloss dazu nichts zu sagen und lächelte einfach nur vor sich hin und dachte, dass das ganze nicht Selbstverständlich war.  
  
**********  
  
Tim O'Neill hatte dem Jungen bereits alle Räume unter Deck gezeigt. Ab und zu hatte Lucas auch ein paar Fragen zu den verschiedenen Sachen gestellt.  
  
Unter anderem hatte O'Neill Lucas auch schon Miguel Ortis, Jonathan Ford und Manilow Crocker vorgestellt.  
  
Nun betraten Tim und Lucas das Deck des Bootes.  
  
"Die seaQuest hat eine Länge von 23 Metern, eine Breite von 6 Metern und eine Höhe von 23,5 Metern." Erklärte O'Neill. "Die drei Masten haben alle verschiedene Namen. Der vorderste Mast ist der Fockmast, der mittlere ist der Grossmast. Der hinterste Mast heißt Besanmast."  
  
Lucas schaute sich die Masten an. An den beiden vorderen Masten hingen jeweils zwei viereckige Segel. An dem Besanmast hing nur ein dreieckiges, schräg aufgehängtes Segel. "Haben die Segel auch bestimmte Namen?"  
  
O'Neill nickte mit dem Kopf. "Natürlich, das Segel am Grossmast heißt Grosssegel. Kannst du dir vielleicht denken wie das Segel am Fockmast heißt?"  
  
Lucas überlegte einen kurzen Augenblick. "Focksegel?"  
  
Tim lächelte. "Ganz genau. Segel werden normalerweise immer nach dem Mast benannt an dem sie auch hängen. Nur das dreieckige Segel das am Besanmast hängt, heißt Lateinsegel. Aber das kann man sich ja auch gut merken. Die langen Stangen die quer über den Mast verlaufen und an denen die Segel hängen heißen Rah. Die Seile mit denen die Segel und Masten befestigt sind heißen Takelage." O'Neill fuhr mit seinen Erklärungen fort.  
  
"Der hintere Teil des Schiffes nennt man Achtern, Bug ist der vordere Teil des Schiffes. Am Bug siehst du ja auch die lange Stange, die über den Bug nach vorne hinausragt. Diese Stange nennt man Bugspriet. Das Segel daran heißt Blinde oder Bugsprietsegel. Das hintere Ende des Schiffes ist das Heck. Der mittlere Bereich des Schiffs heißt Mittschiffs. Die schmale stelle ganz vorne am Schiff, die das Wasser teilt heißt Steven."  
  
Tim O'Neill zeigte auf die linke Schiffseite. "Die linke Seite des Schiffes ist Backbord. Das Wort kann aber auch ein Befehl sein nach links zu wenden. Steuerbord ist die rechte Seite des Schiffes und ein Befehl nach rechts zu wenden." O'Neill zeigte auf eine Winde an Bord. "Das ist das Spill, mit dieser Winde können wir das schwere Gewicht des Ankers heben." Tim schaute Lucas an. "Ich weiß, ich habe dir jetzt sehr viel erzählt, aber mit der Zeit wirst du dir die verschiedenen Sachen schon merken können. Du wirst sehen, das geht schneller als du denkst. Hast du vielleicht noch irgendwelche Fragen?"  
  
Lucas nickte mit dem Kopf. "Ja, wie steuert ihr das Schiff eigentlich?"  
  
O'Neill nickte, er hatte von Lucas solch eine Frage erwartet. Der Junge war sehr aufmerksam und stellte Intelligente Fragen. "Das ist eine gute Frage. Zum einem Steuern wir das Schiff mit den Segeln, das andere ist der Kolderstock. Der Kolderstock ist ein riesiger Hebel. Der Hebel ist an der Pinne befestigt, die Pinne ist ihrerseits an den Heckrudern angebracht. Bewegt man den Kolderstock seitlich, ändert sich die Stellung der Ruder im Wasser. Und dadurch steuern wir das Schiff. Komm mit, ich zeig dir den Kolderstock, dann lernst du auch gleich noch das letzte Crewmitglied kennen, dass du noch nicht gesehen hast."  
  
Lucas folgte O'Neill Richtung Achtern des Schiffes. Jetzt konnte er eine Frau sehen, die einen Langen Stock in der Hand hielt der in dem Holzdeck des Schiffes verschwand. Dies war also der Kolderstock. Nun richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Frau, je näher er ihr kam desto größer wurden seine Augen. Anfangs hatte noch gedacht, dass ihm seine Augen einen Streich spielen würden, aber inzwischen wusste er, dass dies nicht so war. Das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht wurde immer größer je näher er ihr kam. Die dunkelhaarige Frau lächelte ihn auch an, mit Erleichterung stellte er fest, dass sie ihn anscheint auch wiedererkannte.  
  
Kathrin lächelte, Lucas hatte sie wiedererkannt. Als er vor ihr stand umarmte sie ihn kurz. "Hey Lucas, wie geht es dir? Schön dich mal wieder zu sehen!"  
  
Der Blondschopf sah sie fragend an. "Hallo Katie, was machst du denn hier?"  
  
Hitchcock musste über den Gesichtsausdruck des Jungens lächeln. "Ich arbeite hier, Lucas!"  
  
"Oh!" Lucas musste über sich selbst lachen. "Dumme Frage was?" Er dachte einen Moment lang nach. Als er noch klein war hatte er die Freundin seiner Mutter immer Katie genannt, ob ihr das wohl noch immer Recht war? Schließlich war er jetzt kein kleines Kind mehr. Vielleicht fand sie das albern? "Ist es okay wenn ich immer noch Katie zu dir sage?" Fragte er schüchtern.  
  
"Natürlich!" Hitchcock musterte ihn von oben bis unten. "Du bist ganz schön gewachsen seit dem wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben."  
  
Lucas nickte. "Stimmt, das ist schon ganz schon lange her. Sieben Jahre."  
  
Kathrin nickte bestätigend. "Lucas, das mit deiner Mutter tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht auf der Beerdigung war. Ich hab erst zwei Wochen später von ihrem Tot erfahren."  
  
Der Junge sah hinaus auf das Meer. "Ist schon okay." Er wechselte das Thema. "Der Captain hat mir erzählt, dass die seaQuest nach New Plymouth fährt. Wo liegt das eigentlich?"  
  
Jetzt mischte sich auch wieder Tim O'Neill ins Gespräch ein, der bis eben nur daneben gestanden hatte und die beiden einfach nur Beobachtet hatte. "Plymouth liegt in Neu England. Wir segeln bis dorthin, laden die Ladung aus und dann geht es wieder zurück nach Dover."  
  
"Aha, ich habe noch nie etwas von Plymouth gehört." Sagte Lucas und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.  
  
"Das liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass es Plymouth erst seit diesem Jahr existiert. Es ist eine neue Kolonie die von Pilgern gegründet wurden ist. Das Boot auf dem sie ausgewandert sind heißt Mayflower. Die Mayflower ist ein Handelsschiff aus Holz, etwas größer als die seaQuest. Die Mayflower hat 102 Passagiere und eine Besatzung von 25 Mann transportiert. Es ging also ziemlich eng auf dem Schiff zu. Wir bringen den Pilgern jetzt die Sachen die sie noch brauchen. Auf der Mayflower war schließlich nicht besonderst viel platz zum Transport von Gegenständen. Die wichtigsten Sachen hatten sie natürlich alle auf der Mayflower. Was wir bringen sind nur zusätzliche Sachen." Erklärte die Frau, die im Moment die seaQuest steuerte.  
  
Lucas nickte verstehend. "Und was transportiert die seaQuest sonst?"  
  
"Oh, das ist ganz unterschiedlich. Wir werden immer dort eingesetzt wo wir gebraucht werden." Erklärte diesmal Tim. "Captain Bridger hat dir doch sicherlich erzählt, dass die seaQuest im Dienste von König Jakob steht."  
  
Der Junge nickte mit dem Kopf. In dem Moment sprang neben dem Schiff ein Delphin in die Höhe.  
  
Miguel Ortis trat gerade an Deck des Bootes, er hatte den Delphin auch gesehen. Er wandte sich an Lucas. "Hey, da ist ja mal wieder dein Delphin."  
  
"Das ist nicht mein Delphin. Er ist ein freies Tier, er kann jeder Zeit wegschwimmen. Das ist jetzt erst das zweite Mal das ich ihn sehe."  
  
Ortis schüttelte den Kopf. "So meine ich das auch nicht. Aber der Delphin hängt anscheint an dir. Er folgt uns seit dem er dich hier her gebracht hat. Er verschwindet höchstens für ein paar Stunden am Tag und dann ist er wieder hier und folgt uns." Miguel ging in Richtung des Grossmastes, dann kletterte er an der Takelage hoch auf die Aussichtsplattform.  
  
Lucas ging zur Reling des Schiffes, mit den Armen stützte er sich auf der Begrenzung ab und schaute hinunter ins Wasser. Es dauerte nicht lange und der Delphin schwamm förmlich genau unter oder besser gesagt neben ihm. Der Junge dachte daran, wie er den Delphin in seinen Kopf gehört hatte. Oder war das alles nur ein Traum gewesen?  
  
+Kein Traum.+  
  
Lucas zuckte zusammen. *Ich hab dich also wirklich in meinem Kopf gehört.*  
  
+Ja.+  
  
Der Junge konnte sich das alles nicht logisch erklären, warum konnte er den Delphin in seinem Kopf hören? Die Stimme war so klar wie bei einer Unterhaltung mit einem Menschen. Wenn ihm jemand erzählen würde, dass er sich in seinen Gedanken mit einem Delphin unterhalten würde, würde er denjenigen wahrscheinlich für verrückt halten und ihm kein Wort glauben. Aber hier war er und führte in seinen Gedanken ein Gespräch mit einem Delphin.  
  
*Warum kann ich dich in meinem Kopf hören?*  
  
+Ich weiß nicht. Du bist der erste Mensch mit dem ich mich unterhalte. Du bist der erste der mich hören kann. Vielleicht sind wir etwas Besonderes?+  
  
Lucas dachte nach. Er sah sich nicht als etwas besonderes, eher im Gegenteil. *Wie heißt du?*  
  
+Darwin.+  
  
*Ein schöner Name. Ich bin Lucas.* Wind blies dem Jungen ins Gesicht und zerzauste sein Haar.  
  
+Ich weiß.+  
  
Lucas sah Darwin verwundert an. *Woher?*  
  
+Darwin weiß viel. Aber ich kann dir nicht erklären wie. Es gibt keine Worte mit denen ich es dir erklären könnte und du es auch verstehen könntest. Ich kann nur sagen das ich großes wissen habe.+  
  
**********  
  
Kristin Westphalen befand sich in einem der Räume die sich unter Deck befanden. Der ganze Raum war voll mit verschiedenen Sachen. Es war gerade soviel platz, dass die schlanke Frau sich einen Weg durch alles bannen konnte. Sie suchte nach etwas ganz bestimmten. Sie war sich sicher, dass es sich in diesem Raum befand.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit wurde Sie endlich fündig. Ein paar Stoffbalken lagen nun vor hier. Sie prüfte die Qualität der einzelnen Stoffe. Schließlich entschied Sie sich für den blauen Stoff, er war genau richtig für das was Sie vorhatte.  
  
Sie wollte Lucas eine Jacke nähen. Schließlich konnte der Junge im Moment nicht ohne herumlaufen und sich immer eine leihen zu müssen war auch nicht so schön.  
  
Der blaue Stoff sollte als Außenstoff für die Jacke dienen. Eine alte Decke wollte Sie als Futter für die Jacke nehmen. Vielleicht würde Sie es sogar schaffen, dass Sie das ganze so nähen könnte, das man das Futter auch aus der Jacke heraus nehmen könnte. So hatte Lucas dann gleich eine Jacke mit zwei Funktionen. Eine für kälteres Wetter und eine für wärmeres.  
  
*********  
  
Kristin Westphalen ging auf Lucas zu. Der Junge stand immer noch an der Reling und starrte ins Wasser. Sie stellte sich neben ihn und schaute danach was ihm so im Wasser zu faszinieren schien. Als Sie den Delphin sah wusste Sie die Antwort.  
  
"Na da ist ja wieder unser nasser Freund." Sagte Sie.  
  
Lucas zuckte zusammen, es war als ob er aus einer anderen Welt auftauchte und sie erst richtig wahrnahm. Aber es dauerte auch jetzt noch einen Moment bis er antwortete. Als ob er erst verstehen müsste was Kristin gesagt hatte. "Ja."  
  
"Hast du ihm einen Namen gegeben?"  
  
"Er heißt Darwin." Sagte der Junge überzeugt.  
  
"Ein Interessanter Name, wie bist du darauf gekommen?" Wollte die rothaarige Frau wissen.  
  
Lucas schaute ins Wasser. "Ich habe ihm den Namen nicht gegeben. Er heißt so!" Wieder klang seine Stimme überzeugt. Als ob ihm der Delphin wirklich seinen Namen verraten hatte. Kristin lächelte. "Kommst du mit mir zum Mittagessen?"  
  
Der Blondschopf nickte nur, schaute noch einmal ins Wasser und folgte dann Miss Westphalen in Richtung Kombüse.  
  
**********  
  
Benjamin Krieg schaute auf als die beiden die Kombüse betraten, nahm zwei Teller und füllte die Suppe auf. Dann stellte er die zwei Teller auf den Tisch. Er sagte erst etwas als Kristin sich hingesetzt hatte. "Ich hab mich schon gewundert wo ihr bleibt. Bis auf euch haben sonst alle gegessen."  
  
Lucas stand noch neben dem Tisch, er zog die Jacke aus und gab sie Ben zurück. "Danke!" Danach setzte er sich neben Miss Westphalen.  
  
"Kein Problem." Krieg wandte sich wieder seinen Töpfen zu und räumte auf.  
  
"Wenn Sie möchten können Sie gehen Mister Krieg und sich ihren anderen Aufgaben widmen. Sie brauchen nicht auf uns zu warten, Lucas und ich können unsere Teller schon selber abwaschen."  
  
"Okay!" Krieg wischte sich an dem Tuch um seine Hüfte die Hände ab, dann hing er es weg. Er würde sich jetzt mit Crocker um Lucas neue Kabine kümmern.  
  
**********  
  
Nach dem Kristin und Lucas ihre Teller abgewaschen hatten, zog die rothaarige Frau eine dünne Schnur aus der Tasche. "So Lucas, stell dich mal bitte hin und streck die Arme zur Seite aus."  
  
Der Junge sah sie misstrauisch und verwundert an. "Warum?"  
  
"Ich möchte dir gerne eine Jacke nähen, dafür brauche ich deine Maße." Erklärte Sie.  
  
"Sie brauchen mir doch keine Jacke zu nähen."  
  
"Ich weiß, ich will es aber, also keine Wiederrede!" Sagte Kristin bestimmt. Sie ließ keine Wiederworte zu.  
  
Mit der Schnur maß sie die Maße des Jungens ab. Mit einem Knoten markierte sie dann immer die bestimmten Stellen.  
  
Als sie damit fertig waren setzten sich die beiden wieder an den Tisch. Kristin musterte den Jungen einen Augenblick lang, dann entschied Sie sich ihn zu fragen. "Der Captain hat mir erzählt, dass du nicht lesen kannst. Wenn du möchtest, kann ich versuchen es dir beibringen. Möchtest du?"  
  
Lucas überlegte einen Moment lang und sah Kristin prüfend ins Gesicht. Sie meinte das Angebot ernst. "Ja, sehr gerne."  
  
Miss Westphalen lächelte. "Gut, dann fangen wir jetzt gleich damit an und machen jeden Tag ein bisschen. Du wirst sehen, bis wir wieder in Dover sind, kannst du einfache Texte lesen." Wie Sie sich damit irrte, sollte sich schon bald herausstellen.  
  
**********  
  
Eine Woche später hatte Lucas sich schon ziemlich gut auf dem Schiff eingelebt. Die ganze Besatzung der seaQuest war sehr nett zu ihm und behandelte ihn gut. Sie waren alle damit beschäftigt dem Jungen das Segeln beizubringen. Zu ihrer Freunde stellte er sich wirklich sehr gut dabei an und war auch sehr wissbegierig. Den größten Kontakt hatte Lucas zu dem Captain, Miss Westphalen, Kathrin Hitchcock und dem Kombüsenchef Krieg.  
  
Jeden Tag übte Kristin mit Lucas das Lesen und Schreiben. Wie schnell der Junge das lernte verblüffte die rothaarige Frau immer noch. Sie hatte fest damit gerechnet, dass er einfache Texte erst lesen könnte, wenn sie wieder in Dover waren. Aber er hatte jetzt, nach gerade einmal ein paar Tagen, schon keine Probleme mit einfachen Texten. Der Junge war einfach unglaublich.  
  
Inzwischen hatte Lucas auch seine eigene kleine Kabine und seine Hände waren beide verheilt. Man konnte zwar noch sehen, wo sich die Abschürfungen befunden hatten, aber die Stellen taten nicht mehr weh.  
  
Der Blondschopf unterhielt sich jeden Tag mit Darwin. Allerdings funktionierte die Gedankenübertragung nur, wenn er Sichtkontakt mit dem Delphin hatte.  
  
Wenn er sich mit Darwin unterhielt, sprachen ihn die anderen nicht an. Sie hatten schnell gemerkt, dass dies meist aussichtslos war. Es war als ob sich der Junge dann in einer anderen Welt befinden würde. Da sie nicht wussten, dass sich Lucas mit dem Delphin in seinen Gedanken unterhalten konnte, vermuteten sie, dass er in der Zeit immer nachdachte. Sie glaubten, dass ihm der Anblick des Delphins dabei half und ihn auch beruhigte.  
  
Vor zwei Tagen war der seaQuest ein anderes Schiff begegnet und sie hatten Neuigkeiten miteinander ausgetauscht. Das andere Schiff hatte ihnen auch erzählt, dass ein Piratenschiff unterwegs war. Die Delta 4. Bridger kannte das Schiff und wusste das es mit vielen Waffen ausgerüstet wahr. Lucas hatte sich daran erinnert, das die Delta 4 das Schiff wahr, auf dem er damals Captain Stark begegnet wahr und erzählte dies Captain Bridger.  
  
**********  
  
Lucas stand neben Katie am Kolderstock. Sie erklärte ihm wie man damit richtig steuerte. Demnächst wollte sie es ihn auch einmal selbst versuchen lassen. Aber bis es soweit war, sollte er erst noch ein paar andere Sachen lernen.  
  
Je mehr sie sich Plymouth näherten umso wärmer wurde es auch. Inzwischen trug Lucas die Jacke die ihm Kristin selbst genäht hatte ohne das Futter. Mit dem Futter wäre sie zu warm. Benjamin Krieg streckte seinen Kopf aus der Kombüsen Tür und hielt nach Lucas Ausschau. Schließlich entdeckte er ihn. "Hey Lucas, komm mal her wenn du jetzt zeit hast."  
  
Der Junge sah Hitchcock fragend an. Sie nickte in Kriegs Richtung. "Na los geh schon, ich kann dir wann anders alles zu ende erklären."  
  
"Okay." Lucas ging zur Kombüse und sah Ben fragend an. "Um was geht es?"  
  
Krieg zeigte zum Ausguck hoch indem sich Miguel befand. "Traust du dir zu, da oben hinauf zu klettern?"  
  
Der blonde Junge überlegte einen Augenblick lang und sah zum Aussichtsplattform hoch. Er hatte nie Probleme mit der Höhe gehabt. Als Kind war er auch gerne auf Bäume geklettert. Allerdings war das jetzt schon einige Jahre her. Lucas nickt schließlich. "Ich glaube schon."  
  
"Gut." Ben hängte Lucas einen kleinen Beutel um. "Dann kannst du das jetzt Ortis bringen. In dem Beutel ist etwas zu essen für ihn drin."  
  
"Okay." Der Junge ging auf dem Grossmast zu. An der Takelage kletterte er hoch Richtung Ausguck. Er hoffte, dass er es wirklich schaffen würde. Er hatte inzwischen auch schon geholfen die Segel zu setzten, dabei war er auch in die Höhe geklettert und es war kein Problem gewesen. Aber so hoch oben wie die Aussichtsplattform war, war er noch nie gewesen.  
  
Zu Lucas Erleichterung schaffte er es zu Ortis. Es war leichter zur Aussichtsplattform zu gelangen, als er gedacht hatte. Er stellte sich neben Miguel und nahm den Beutel ab. "Ben hat mich gebeten dir das zu geben."  
  
"Danke!"  
  
Der Junge schaute sich nach allen Seiten um. "Wow, das ist ja eine spitzen Aussicht."  
  
Ortis nickte bestätigend mit dem Kopf. "Ja, da hast du recht, für mich ist es der schönste Platz an Bord. Von hier aus hat man die beste Aussicht und wenn man allein sein will zum nachdenken ist es hier oben perfekt. Niemand stört einen. Nachts ist es hier oben auch klasse. Man ist so nah an den Sternen." Miguel hielt Lucas sein Fernrohr hin. "Möchtest du mal durchschauen?"  
  
Lucas nickte. "Ja, danke."  
  
**********  
  
Acht Tage später lag die seaQuest im offenen Meer für Anker. Es war Windstill und dadurch kamen sie nicht vorwärts. Am Himmel war keine einzige Wolke zu sehen und es war richtig warm.  
  
Deshalb beschloss die Crew im Meer zu baden. Schließlich konnten sie sonst kaum etwas machen und nur dumm rumsitzen war auch nicht das wahre.  
  
Benjamin Krieg war der erste der sein Hemd auszog und ins Wasser sprang. Die anderen folgten schnell seinem Beispiel.  
  
Lucas blickte sich um, als er Darwin sah, zog er sein Hemd aus und sprang auch ins Wasser. Inzwischen waren die blauen Flecken des Jungen alle verblasst und man konnte nichts mehr von ihnen sehen. Das einzige das verriet, dass etwas in der Vergangenheit des Jungens nicht stimmte, waren drei dünne, längliche Narben auf dem Rücken des Jungens. Die Mannschaft der seaQuest beschloss, ihn nicht darauf anzusprechen.  
  
Darwin schwamm auf Lucas zu und umkreiste den Jungen. Die Besatzung der seaQuest wusste, dass von dem Delphin keine Gefahr ausging. Schließlich hatte Darwin Lucas das Leben gerettet. Trotzdem behielten sie ihr neustes Besatzungsmitglied und den Delphin im Auge.  
  
Lucas hielt sich an der Rückenflosse seines schwimmenden Freundes fest und ließ sich von ihm durchs Wasser ziehen. Er lachte vor Freuden und Darwin beschleunigte sein Tempo. Nach einiger Zeit hielt der Delphin neben dem ersten Offizier Jonathan Ford an der die ganze Sache etwas misstrauisch beobachtet hatte.  
  
Lucas grinste Ford über das ganze Gesicht an. "Möchten Sie auch einmal?"  
  
Jonathan schüttelte schnell den Kopf. "Nein danke, ich bin viel zu schwer für Darwin, außerdem kennt er mich ja gar nicht." Dass ihm das ganze nicht ganz geheuer war, verschwieg er lieber. Er wollte vor den anderen ja nicht als Feigling dastehen.  
  
Darwin und Lucas tauschten gedanklich ein paar Worte aus. "Ach kommen sie Ford, Sie sind nicht zu schwer. Das ist wirklich ein unglaubliches Gefühl. Das müssen Sie einmal probieren. Oder haben sie etwa Angst?"  
  
Der erste Offizier schüttelte schnell den Kopf, fast etwas zu schnell. "Natürlich nicht." Jonathan war verblüfft über das was Lucas gesagt hatte. So offen war der Junge sonst nicht. Er hatte ihn sonst immer eher schüchtern erlebt. Und nun grinste Lucas auf einmal über das ganze Gesicht und fragte ihn ob er Angst hatte. Ob das die Gegenwart des Delphines zu bewirken schien? Der Junge wirkte so entspannt wie nie zufuhr. Vielleicht, vertraute Lucas ihnen aber auch jetzt endlich richtig und wusste, dass er von ihnen nichts zu befürchten hatte. Na ja, was es auch wahr, er wollte den Jungen nicht enttäuschen, also gab er nach und nickte mit dem Kopf. "Okay, ich werde es versuchen."  
  
Lucas grinste. "Großartig. Komm her Darwin."  
  
Der Delphin schwamm näher an Ford heran. Lucas zeigte Jonathan wo er sich genau festhalten sollte, damit er Darwin nicht wehtat.  
  
Vorsichtig streckte der erste Offizier seine Hand nach der Rückenflosse aus und hielt sich daran fest. Der Delphin schwamm langsam los, erst als er merkte, dass sich Ford entspannte und sicher fühlte beschleunigte er sein Tempo. So schnell wie er mit Lucas geschwommen war, schwamm er diesmal aber nicht.  
  
Jonathan Ford lächelte. Der Junge hatte wirklich Recht, das ganze war ein unglaubliches Gefühl. Gleichzeitig fühlte er auch, dass der Delphin eine unglaubliche Ruhe und Sicherheit ausstrahlte. Nein vor Darwin brauchte man wirklich keine Angst zu haben, wenn der Delphin bei Lucas war, war der Junge in Sicherheit.  
  
**********  
  
Am frühen Abend des gleichen Tages saß die ganze Besatzung an Deck der seaQuest und aß zu Abend. Dabei unterhielten sie sich über die unterschiedlichsten Sachen.  
  
Es herrschte immer noch eine drückende Hitze und es hatte sich kaum abgekühlt. Bridger hoffte das es kein Gewitter und keinen Sturm geben würde. Dies waren keine Sachen die man gerne auf See erlebte.  
  
Als alle fertig mit essen waren, räumte Ben Krieg mit Hilfe der anderen die Sachen in die Kombüse. Aber obwohl sie fertig mit essen waren, blieben sie noch eine Weile draußen an Deck sitzen und unterhielten sich weiter.  
  
Aufeinmahl veränderte sich das Wetter wie Captain Bridger es befürchtet hatte.  
  
Am östlichen Horizont bezog sich der Himmel mit gewaltigen Banken kohlschwarzer Gewitterwolken, die sich wie aus dem Nichts bildeten. Mit erschreckender Geschwindigkeit türmten sie sich brodelnd und grollend am Himmel, bis sich das Tageslicht allmählich verdunkelte.  
  
Die Mannschaft der seaQuest reagierte schnell, dies war schließlich nicht das erste Gewitter was sie auf See erlebt hatten. Für Lucas war es dies allerdings schon.  
  
Captain Bridger rief dem Jungen eine Anweisung zu. "Hilf Crocker. Wenn das Gewitter losgeht, halt dich an Ford. Er wird dir sagen was du zu machen hast."  
  
Lucas nickte und half Crocker an einigen Stellen des Schiffes Netzte von der Reling aus nach oben hin zu spannen. Allerdings war das nur an wenigen Stellen möglich.  
  
Kristin Westphalen und Miguel Ortis spannten an ausgewählten Stellen Seile von einer Seite des Deckes zu anderen in verschiedenen Höhen.  
  
Benjamin Krieg sicherte die Gegenstände in der Kombüse und die anderen, dis auf O'Neill, sicherten die Gegenstande an Deck und unter Deck.  
  
Lucas sah Manilow fragen an. "Wofür sind die Netze und Seile?"  
  
"Die Netzt sollen verhindern das man bei starkem Sturm über Bord gespült wird. Wir können sie aber nicht überall spannen. Falls wir nämlich kentern würden, würden sie uns förmlich an Bord einschließen und wir könnten nicht weg."  
  
Der Junge nickte verstehend. "Aha."  
  
Crocker zeigte auf die Seile. "Die Seile sind zum festhalten. Wenn es richtig schaukelt und die Wellen an Bord schwappen ist man über alles froh an dem man sich klammern kann." Der ältere Mann sah sich den Himmel an. Seine Erfahrung sagte ihm, dass es einen heftigen Sturm geben würde. Er sah Lucas ernst in das Gesicht. "Merk dir, immer eine Hand für das Boot und eine Hand für dich selbst. Okay?"  
  
Lucas nickte nur mit dem Kopf.  
  
Der Himmel war nun dunkel und der Mond stand am Himmel.  
  
Gezackte Wolkenfetzen verdunkelten den Mond und warfen bizarre schwarzsilbrige Schatten auf das Schiff. Die See wurde immer unruhiger und aufgewühlter. Berghohe dunkelgrüne Wellen, gekrönt von scharf umrissenen weißen Kämmen und sprühender Gischt, krachten mit wildem Donner gegen das Schiff.  
  
Bridger ging zu Lucas und redete mit dem Jungen unter vier Augen. "Lucas, hör mir jetzt gut zu." Der Blondschopf nickte mit dem Kopf. "Wenn ich dir nach her sage, dass du in die Kombüse gehen sollst, dann gehst du."  
  
Der Junge wollte gerade etwas erwidern als der Captain ihm ins Wort fiel.  
  
"Lucas nein, keine Wiederworte. Ich bin hier der Captain an Bord und was ich sage wird befolgt. Ich muss mich auf meine Mannschaft verlassen können."  
  
Lucas nickte mit dem Kopf.  
  
Dies erleichterte Bridger schon ein wenig. Lucas würde seiner Anweisung ohne zögern folgen. "Gut, ich weiß, das du für die kurze Zeit die du dich schon hier befindest, sehr gut segeln kannst. Das ist auch nicht das Problem. Das Problem ist dein Körpergewicht. Wenn die Wellen an Bord krachen, hast du ihnen kaum etwas entgegen zu setzten. Wenn du in die Kombüse gehst, bleibst du dort drinnen und verriegelst sie, damit die Kraft der Wellen sie nicht aufdrücken kann. Wenn du merkst, dass der Sturm nachläst, kochst du heißen Kaffee. Den können wir dann alle brauchen. Okay, das war's. Du kannst zu Ford gehen."  
  
Nathan Bridger schaute Lucas noch einen Augenblick lang nach. Es war nicht nur das geringe Körpergewicht des Jungens was ihm sorgen machte, nein er machte sich um den Jungen Sorgen.  
  
Ihm ging durch den Kopf, was Kathrin Hitchcock über Lucas Mutter erzählt hatte. Cynthia hatte ihrem Sohn nie erzählt, dass sein Vater Seemann gewesen war, aus Angst das Lucas dann auch zur See gehen würde.  
  
Captain Bridger kannte Andrew Holt flüchtig. Er war vor sehr vielen Jahren kurz mit ihm zusammen gesegelt. Damals war er selbst noch kein Captain gewesen. Andrew Holt war damals 24 Jahre alt gewesen. Er war ein sehr guter Seemann gewesen. Und Bridger merkte, dass Lucas die Eigenschaft von seinem Vater geerbt hatte. Der Junge musste bloß noch Größer werden, Gewicht zulegen und mehr Kraft entwickeln, aber das würde sich schon alles mit der harten Arbeit auf dem Schiff und zunehmenden Alter entwickeln.  
  
Captain Bridger dachte daran, was Hitchcock sonst noch über Lucas Mutter erzählt hatte. Cynthia sagte, Sie hatte schon ihren Ehemann an die See verloren, ihren Sohn wollte sie nicht auch noch verlieren.  
  
Obwohl Cynthia schon tot war, schwor sich Bridger, dass er nicht zulassen würde, dass sie ihren Sohn auch an die See verlor. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass Lucas in Sicherheit war.  
  
Ein Flächenblitz erhellte den Horizont, begleitet von grollendem Donner aus den gewaltigen, dunklen Wolkenmassen.  
  
Schaudernd fuhr Lucas zusammen. Der Wind wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde stärker.  
  
Mal blähten sich die Segel bis zum Bersten, dann fielen sie mit gewaltigem Knattern in sich zusammen.  
  
Ein Donnerschlag erschütterte den Ozean und eine gigantische Kette zuckender Blitze zeriss die Wolken.  
  
Tim O'Neill stand am Kolderstock. Eine Leine, die um seine Hüfte und um den Kolderstock geknotet war, hielt ihn fest. Er kämpfte wie ein besessener mit dem Stock, um das Schiff auf Kurs zu halten.  
  
Die Besatzung der seaQuest arbeitete hart gegen den Sturm, oft mussten sie sich festhalten, um nicht zu Boden zu gehen oder sogar von Bord gespült zu werde. Bridger ließ Lucas dabei nie aus den Augenwickeln. Er achtete ganz genau darauf, wie viel Kraft der Junge noch hatte. Sobald der Sturm noch stärker werden würde, oder Lucas Kraft nachlassen würde, würde er ihn in die Kombüse schicken.  
  
Das Meer tobte noch einige Zeit lang, bis der Sturm Aufeinmahl abflaute. Einige Minuten war es fast Windstill. Lucas wollte gerade erleichtert Aufatmen, als erneut ein Blitz den Himmel erhellte und ein Donnerschlag ertönte.  
  
Ohne eine weitere Vorankündigung kehrten die Elemente mit aller Wucht zurück. Beim zweiten Donnerschlag kamen wieder Wellen auf. Heulender Sturm trieb eine Wand aus Regen vor sich her und peitschte eine hohe Sturzwelle gegen die Backbordseite des Schiffes. Der Sturm tobte mit doppelter Kraft. Der Donner krachte wie aus Kanonen, Blitze jagten zuckend über das Meer und der Wind peitschte den Regen gegen die Segel und die Mannschaft. Er fühlte sich wie kleine Nadelstiche auf der Haut an.  
  
Es war, als hätten sich sämtliche Meere der Welt an einer Stelle getroffen, brodelnd, schäumend, Gischt hoch in die Luft schleudernd, ohne jeden Rhythmus von Gezeiten oder Strömungen, ein einziger Strudel wild gewordener Wogen. Unter einem blei- und basaltfarbenen Himmel kreischte der Sturm durch die Takelage, spannte die Nähte sämtlicher Segel bis zum zerreißen und heulte schaurig zwischen den Straff gespannten Seilen hindurch, bis das Schiff noch in den tiefsten des Kiels erbebte. Jede Luke und jede Tür war verrammelt, jedes bewegliche Stück der Ausrüstung und der Fracht festgezurrt.  
  
Aufeinmahl wurde das Schiff von einer gigantisch riesigen, milchig weißen Sturzwelle überrollt.  
  
Die Welle riss Lucas die Beine weck und er ging in die Knie, mit den Händen hielt er sich an einem der über Deck gespannten Seile so fest er nur konnte, damit ihn die Welle nicht mit sich reißen konnte.  
  
Der Junge hatte sich die See nie wilder und grausamer vorgestellt und nirgendwo gab es Schutz vor dem starken Wind.  
  
Durch den Lärm den der Sturm verursachte rief der Captain Lucas etwas zu. "Lucas, geh in die Kombüse!"  
  
Der Junge nickte zum Zeichen das er verstanden hatte und ging Richtung Kombüse. Dabei stellte er sicher, dass er sich immer irgendwo festhalten konnte.  
  
Kurz bevor Lucas die Kombüse erreicht hatte, erzuckte ein greller Blitz und er hörte es auf dem Schiff krachen. Der Junge sah sich um, um zu sehen, wo die seaQuest getroffen wurden war. Lucas sah weder den Einschlag noch sah er den hölzernen Balken der ihm am Kopf traf.  
  
"Lucas!"  
  
**********  
  
Captain Bridger saß auf einem Stuhl neben Lucas Koje und legte einen kühlenden Lappen auf die Stirn des Jungens. Von Zeit zu Zeit tauchte er den Lappen wieder in eine Schüssel mit Wasser.  
  
Der Sturm war längst abgeflaut, es ging nur noch ein leichter Wind und der Regen hatte aufgehört. Am östlichen Horizont ging bereits die Sonne auf.  
  
Nathan Bridger sah Lucas an und machte sich große Vorwurfe. Er hätte den Jungen früher in die Kombüse schicken sollen, dann wäre das alles hier nicht passiert. Lucas würde nicht mit einem Kratzer auf der Stirn, einer Beule und einer Platzwunde die sich unter den blonden Harren befand im Bett liegen. Zum Glück hatte Miss Westphalen die Wunde ohne Probleme nähen können. Alle waren froh, dass der Balken Lucas nicht richtig getroffen, sondern nur gestreift hatte. Nicht auszudenken was dann passiert wäre. Aber es war schon so schlimm genug. Seit Lucas Besinnungslos geworden war, war er noch kein einziges Mal aufgewacht.  
  
Der Captain konnte nicht aufhören sich Vorwürfe zu machen. Hätte er den Jungen nur eine Minute, eine einzige kleine Minute früher in die Kombüse geschickt, wäre das alles nicht passiert. Oder genau eine Minute später, dann hätte Lucas nicht an dieser Stelle gestanden und es würde ihm gut gehen. Wenn der Junge nie wieder aufwachte, war es seine Schuld. Das könnte er sich nie verzeihen.  
  
**********  
  
Captain Bridger saß auch noch Stunden später an Lucas Bett und war in einen Urruhigen Schlaf gefallen.  
  
Ein Stöhnen aus Richtung des Bettes ließ ihn sofort hell wach werden, zu seiner Freude stellte er fest, dass Lucas am Aufwachen war.  
  
Der Junge öffnete langsam die blauen Augen, verwirrt schaute er durch den Raum, schließlich blieben seine Augen am Captain hängen. "Wie bin ich hier her gekommen?"  
  
Die Stimme klang schwach und verwirrt. Bridger musste sich näher an den Jungen heran beugen, damit er ihn überhaupt verstehen konnte. "Kannst du dich an den Sturm erinnern?"  
  
Lucas musste nachdenken, ja, an einen Sturm konnte er sich erinnern. "Ja." Er machte eine kurze Pause. "Ich war auf dem Weg zur Kombüse, ab da weiß ich nichts mehr."  
  
"Auf dem Weg zur Kombüse hat dich ein Balken am Kopf getroffen, du hast davon die Besinnung verloren." Erzählte Nathan.  
  
Dem Jungen entging nicht, dass Schuldgefühle in der Stimme des älteren Mann mitschwangen. "Sie brauchen sich keine Vorwürfe zu machen!"  
  
Bridger war einen Augenblick lang sprachlos. Woher wusste der Junge das er sich Vorwürfe machte? "Wie kannst du so etwas sagen? Wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre, würdest du jetzt nicht hier im Bett liegen."  
  
"Das können sie nicht wissen." Sagte er überzeugt. "Sie haben keine Schuld, Sie haben nicht den Sturm herauf beschworen und Sie haben mir auch keinen Balken an den Kopf geschlagen. Also hören Sie auf sich Vorwürfe zu machen." Die Stimme des Jungens war immer lauter geworden.  
  
Wie konnte Lucas ihm so einfach verzeihen? Er konnte sich jedenfalls nicht so einfach verzeihen. Er hatte einen Fehler gemacht, dessen war er sich bewusst. Er hätte den Jungen von Anfang an unter Deck schicken sollen. Aber er merkte auch, dass er Lucas mit dem ganzen Aufregte. Er konnte es dem Jungen ansehen und hatte es in seiner Stimme gehört. Um den Jungen zu Beruhigen nickte er. "Okay."  
  
Lucas lächelte. "Gut." Dann verzog er das Gesicht, sein Kopf tat schrecklich weh. "Wie stark hat mich der Balken getroffen?"  
  
Captain Bridger entfernte den Lappen von Lucas Kopf und tauchte ihn wieder in eine Schüssel mit kaltem Wasser ein. " Du hast einen Kratzer auf der Stirn, aber der ist nicht so schlimm. Schlimmer ist die Platzwunde die du hast. Miss Westphalen hat sie aber genäht, außerdem ist sie auch gut unter deinen Haaren versteckt. In ein paar Tagen wird also niemand mehr etwas davon sehen. Zu guter letzt hast du dir noch eine ordentliche Beule am Kopf zugezogen." Nathan legte Lucas wieder den Lappen auf die Stirn.  
  
"Danke. Geht es denn anderen allen gut?"  
  
Bridger bestätigte die Frage zu Lucas Erleichterung mit einem Kopfnicken. "Ja, alle sind wohl auf. Wir sind alle bloß ordentlich nass geworden, aber das war's schon."  
  
"Wie geht es der seaQuest?"  
  
"Die seaQuest hat Verhältnis mäßig wenig abbekommen. Ein paar Zerrissene Segel und am Großmast ist eine Rah bebrochen. Ein Stück von der Rah war der Balken der dich getroffen hat. Aber wir können alles reparieren." Nathan beobachte Lucas die ganze Zeit aufmerksam, ihm entging nicht, dass der Junge kurz vorm Einschlafen war.  
  
Lucas machte sich auch sorgen um seinen besonderen Freund. "Was ist mit Darwin?"  
  
"Ach du meinst deinen Delphin, dem geht es gut." Sagte er lächelnd und wusste was er gleich als Antwort bekommen würde.  
  
Der Blondschopf kämpfte mit der Müdigkeit. "Darwin ist nicht mein Delphin, er ist..." Der Junge verlor den Kamp gegen den Schlaf.  
  
Nathan lächelte. "Ich weiß, er ist frei und gehört niemanden." Er tauchte noch einmal den Lappen in das kalte Wasser und legte ihn den Jungen auf den Kopf.  
  
Bridger stand auf und Deckte den Jungen noch einmal richtig zu. "Schlaf gut Kiddo!" Dann verließ der Captain die kleine Kabine.  
  
**********  
  
Elf Tage später befand sich die seaQuest gerade wieder auf der Rückreise nach Dover. Vor drei Tagen hatten sie die Ladung in New Plymouth abgegeben. Außerdem hatten sie neuen Proviant, Frischwasser und zwei massive Holztruhen als Ladung aufgenommen. Was sich in diesen Truhen befand, wussten nur der Captain und der erste Offizier. Gestern waren sie wieder ausgelaufen.  
  
Lucas ging es inzwischen wieder richtig gut. Davon, dass ihn ein Balken am Kopf getroffen hatte sah man weder etwas, noch spürte er es. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, wäre der Junge damals gleich das nächste mal als er aufgewacht war, aufgestanden und wieder an die Arbeit gegangen. Aber Kristin Westphalen und der Captain hatten ihn beide daran gehindert.  
  
Die beiden konnten wirklich Stur sein. Erst zwei Tage später hatte Kristin ihm erlaubt aufzustehen, zu Arbeiten erst vier Tage später.  
  
Bridger hatte in Plymouth auch einen gelernten Schuhmacher gefunden. Bei ihm hatte er Schuhe für Lucas in Auftrag gegeben. Der Junge hatte Anfangs dagegen protestiert, genau wie damals als Kristin ihm eine Jacke genäht hatte, aber der Captain hatte keine Wiederrede zugelassen.  
  
**********  
  
Als es Dunkel wurde ging die seaQuest vor Anker. An dieser Stelle des Meeres war es zu Riskant in der Dunkelheit weiterzufahren. Es befanden sich mehrere Riffe im Wasser und die Gefahr eins zu übersehen und dagegen zu fahren, war einfach zu groß. Die nächsten Nächte würden sie deshalb auch nachts vor Anker gehen.  
  
**********  
  
Lucas lag in seinem Bett und wälzte sich unruhig hin und her. Aus irgendwelchen Gründen konnte er einfach nicht schlafen. Schlief er endlich ein, wachte er Minuten darauf schon wieder auf.  
  
Der Junge hatte ein Ungutes Gefühl, woher dies kam, wusste er nicht. Es war einfach da und machte ihn unruhig.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit stand Lucas auf, er würde in der nächsten Zeit einfach keinen Schlaf finden. Vielleicht würde ja etwas frische Luft helfen und wenn er Glück hatte wahr Darwin auch in der nähe und sie könnten sich unterhalten.  
  
Als er das Deck betrat hörte er sofort Darwins klickende Laute. Lucas ungutes Gefühl wurde größer, etwas stimmte nicht. Er ging sofort zur Reling und schaute ins Wasser. *Was ist los Darwin?*  
  
+Böses Schiff. + War die Antwort des Delphins.  
  
Lucas verstand nicht. *Was meinst du mit bösem Schiff?*  
  
+Das Schiff von dem du ins Wasser geschmissen wurdest. Es ist hier, ganz in der nähe.+  
  
Der Junge zuckte zusammen. Stark und die Delta 4, das Piratenschiff, waren hier. *Wie nah ist es?* Lucas schüttelte kurz den Kopf. So würde Darwin die Frage nicht so gut beantworten können. Delphine dachten nicht in Meterabständen oder Zeitabständen wie Menschen. Er müsste die Frage anders stellen. *Musstest du lange schwimmen, bis du wieder hier warst?*  
  
Es sah aus als ob der Delphin den Kopf schüttelte. +Für mich ist es nicht weit. Aber du müsstest sehr, sehr lange schwimmen. +  
  
Lucas nickte, damit konnte er ungefähr etwas anfangen. Er hatte sich auch schon nach allen Seiten umgesehen, hatte aber nirgends etwas entdecken können. Das könnte aber auch an der Dunkelheit liegen. Es war zwar beinahe Vollmond, aber dadurch konnte man natürlich auch noch nicht alles sehen. *Haben sie auf dem Schiff etwas gesagt? Konntest du irgendetwas hören oder sehen?*  
  
Diesmal sah es so aus als ob Darwin bestätigend mit dem Kopf nicken würde. +Ja. Sie wollen morgen am Tag die seaQuest angreifen, sie wollen das Gold. +  
  
Der Junge dachte nach, was für Gold? Er wusste nichts von Gold, oder war das vielleicht in den Truhen? *Weißt du sonst noch etwas, hast du noch etwas gehört?*  
  
+Nein.+  
  
*Okay, vielen dank!* So schnell der Junge konnte, rannte er unter Deck. Vor der Kabine des Captains blieb er abrupt stehen. Wie sollte er dem Captain denn das am Besten erklären? Wie sollte er erklären, dass er die Information von einem Delphin hatte, mit dem er sich in Gedanken unterhielt?  
  
Lucas fasste einen Entschluss und klopfte an der Kabinen Tür des Captains.  
  
Als ein paar Minuten vergangen waren und er noch nichts aus der Kabine gehört hatte, klopfte er mehrmals hintereinander energisch an die Tür.  
  
Wenig später öffnete ein verschlafener Captain Bridger die Tür. Verwundert sah er den Jungen an, was machte er mitten in der Nacht hier? Es musste etwas passiert sein. "Lucas, was ist los?"  
  
Der Blondschopf verlagerte sein Gewicht unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Was sollte er am besten auf diese Frage antworten? "Ich weiß nicht wie ich ihnen das am besten sagen soll."  
  
"Komm doch am besten erst einmal herein." Lucas folgte dem Captain in die Kabine. "Setz dich." Bridger zeigte auf einen Stuhl. Der Junge setzte sich hin, Nathan sah, dass der Junge immer noch sehr nervös war. "Du weißt hoffentlich, dass du mit mir über alles reden kannst."  
  
Lucas säufste. "Wenn das nur so einfach wäre." Bridger zog fragend die Augenbraun hoch. "Vertrauen Sie mir Captain?"  
  
"Natürlich vertraue ich dir, was ist das für eine Frage?"  
  
Lucas säufste erneut. "Okay, ich weiß, das Captain Stark und die Delta 4 ganz in der nähe sind und morgen angreifen wollen."  
  
Captain Bridger sprang vom Stuhl auf. "Was?"  
  
"Captain Stark und..."  
  
Bridger unterbrach ihn. "Ich weiß, ich weiß. Ich habe dich schon verstanden. Aber woher weißt du... Hast du sie gesehen?"  
  
Der Junge schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
  
"Woher weißt du es dann?" Fragte Nathan aufgeregt.  
  
Der Blondschopf antwortete nicht.  
  
"Lucas, woher weißt du es? Steckst du mit Stark unter einer Decke?"  
  
Der Junge schüttelte schnell den Kopf. "Nein, das müssen Sie mir glauben."  
  
Bridger nickte. "Natürlich glaube ich dir. Das war auch nicht ernst gemeint. Aber woher weißt du das?"  
  
Lucas schaute erst auf den Boden, dann blickte er Nathan ins Gesicht. Mit leiser Stimme antwortete er. "Darwin hat es mir gesagt."  
  
Der Captain ließ sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl sinken. "Darwin? Wie meinst du das?"  
  
Der Junge rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. "So wie ich es gesagt habe, Darwin hat es mir gesagt. Ich kann mich mit ihm in Gedanken unterhalten. Er versteht mich und ich verstehe ihn."  
  
Bridger schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. "Unglaublich, unglaublich." Lucas dachte schon der Captain würde ihm nicht glauben. "Was hat er gesagt? Wie weit sind sie von uns entfernt?"  
  
Lucas spürte unglaubliche Erleichterung in sich. Der Captain glaubte ihm. Er glaubte ihm wirklich! "Ich weiß es nicht so genau. Darwin meinte, für ihn wäre das Boot nicht weit weg, wenn ich aber hinschwimmen wollte, wäre es für mich schon weit. Ich habe mich auf dem Wasser umgesehen, habe aber nirgendwo etwas entdeckt."  
  
Nathan Bridger nickte verstehend mit dem Kopf. Was sollte er jetzt am besten tun? Mit der seaQuest hatten sie im Kampf keine Chance gegen die Delta 4. Die seaQuest war ein Handelschiff und dementsprechend nur mit wenig Waffen bestückt. Die Delta 4 dagegen war ein Piratenschiff und bis an die Zähne bewaffnet. "Lucas, geh und weck Hitchcock, Krieg und Ortis."  
  
Der Junge sah den älteren Mann fragend an. "Was haben Sie vor?"  
  
"Wir werden heute Nacht doch weiter fahren. Wir werden die seaQuest durch die Riffe bringen. Wir werden die nächsten Tage und Nächte durchfahren ohne anzuhalten. Wir werden so viel abstand zwischen uns und stark bringen wie es nur geht. Wir werden es schaffen! Darwin kann uns dabei helfen. Er kann dir immer sagen, wie viel Abstand zwischen der seaQuest und der Delta 4 ist." Er nickte Lucas zu. "Geh die drei wecken."  
  
Kurz bevor der Junge die Kabine verließ, drehte er sich noch einmal um. Er hatte eine Frage, aber ob er darauf eine Antwort bekommen würde, war er sich nicht so sicher. "Darwin sagte, Stark wollte das Gold. Ist das Gold das, was in den Kisten ist?"  
  
Bridger lächelte kurz. Dem Delphin und dem Jungen blieb anscheint nichts verborgen. "Ja und nun beeil dich."  
  
Das brauchte Bridger nicht zweimal zu sagen.  
  
**********  
  
Schon fünf Tage später hatte die Besatzung der seaQuest es geschafft. Sie hatten so viel Entfernung zwischen sich und Stark gebracht, dass die Delta 4 sie nicht mehr einholen konnte.  
  
**********  
  
Sieben Tage später war ein grossteil der Mannschaft mit Deck schrubben beschäftigt. Die einzigen die sich nicht daran beteiligten, waren Captain Bridger und Commander Ford. Bridger saß in seiner Kabine und machte Logbucheintragungen und Berechnungen. Ford dagegen stand am Kolderstock und steuerte das Schiff.  
  
Eigentlich wäre das Deck schrubben normalerweise alleine Lucas Aufgabe. Das brachte seine Position als Schiffsjunge mit sich. Die anderen hatten aber nicht das Herz in das alleine machen zu lassen. Dies war schließlich eine anstrengende und mühselige Arbeit und zusammen machte alles eh mehr Spaß.  
  
Dass das Deckschrubben normalerweise immer die Aufgabe eines Schiffsjungen, oder des Rangniedrigsten Besatzungsmitglieds war, verschwiegen die anderen Lucas. Schließlich sollte er wegen ihrer Hilfe kein schlechtes Gewissen haben.  
  
Nach einer weile stimmte Manilow Crocker ein Lied an. Es dauerte nicht lange und die anderen Stimmten mit ein:  
  
*  
  
What shall we do with the drunken sailor?  
  
What shall we do with the drunken sailor?  
  
What shall we do with the drunken sailor early in the morning?  
  
*  
  
Hoo-ray and up she rises  
  
Hoo-ray and up she rises  
  
Hoo-ray and up she rises early in the morning!  
  
*  
  
Put him in the scuppers with the hose pipe on him!  
  
Put him in the scuppers with the hose pipe on him!  
  
Put him in the scuppers with the hose pipe on him early in the morning!  
  
*  
  
Hoo-ray and up she rises  
  
Hoo-ray and up she rises  
  
Hoo-ray and up she rises early in the morning!  
  
*  
  
Hoist him aboard with a running bowline.  
  
Hoist him aboard with a running bowline.  
  
Hoist him aboard with a running bowline early in the morning.  
  
*  
  
Hoo-ray and up she rises  
  
Hoo-ray and up she rises  
  
Hoo-ray and up she rises early in the morning!  
  
*  
  
Put him in the brig until he's sober.  
  
Put him in the brig until he's sober.  
  
Put him in the brig until he's sober early in the morning.  
  
*  
  
Hoo-ray and up she rises  
  
Hoo-ray and up she rises  
  
Hoo-ray and up she rises early in the morning!  
  
*  
  
Make him turn to the shining bright work.  
  
Make him turn to the shining bright work.  
  
Make him turn to the shining bright work early in the morning.  
  
*  
  
Hoo-ray and up she rises  
  
Hoo-ray and up she rises  
  
Hoo-ray and up she rises early in the morning!  
  
*  
  
Captain Bridger konnte den Gesang bis in seine Kabine hören. Er lächelte, ja das war seine Mannschaft. Auch bei ihm dauerte es nicht lange und er summte das Lied in seiner Kabine mit.  
  
Als das Lied zu ende wahr, stimmte Crocker ein neues Lied an. Ihm Gegensatz zu dem Lied davor, kannte Lucas diese nicht. Deshalb hörte er einfach nur aufmerksam zu, während er das Deck scheuerte.  
  
*  
  
Up a loft, amid the rigging  
  
Swiftly blows the fav'ring gale,  
  
Strong as spring-time in it's blossom,  
  
Filling out each bending sail,  
  
And the waves we leave behind us  
  
Seem to murmur as they rise:  
  
We have taried here to bear you  
  
To the land you dearly prize.  
  
*  
  
Rolling home, rolling home,  
  
Rolling home across the sea,  
  
Rolling home to dear old England,  
  
Rolling home, dear land, to thee.  
  
*  
  
Now, it takes all hands to man the capston,  
  
Mister, see your cables clear!  
  
Soon you'll be sailing homeward bound, sir,  
  
And for the channel you will steer.  
  
See your sheets and crewlines free, sir,  
  
All your buntlines overhauled;  
  
Are the sheerpoles and gear all ready?  
  
Soon for New England we will steer.  
  
*  
  
Rolling home, rolling home,  
  
Rolling home across the sea,  
  
Rolling home to dear old England,  
  
Rolling home, dear land, to thee.  
  
*  
  
Full ten thousands miles behind us,  
  
And a thousand miles before,  
  
Ancient ocean waves to waft us  
  
To the wellremembered shore.  
  
Newborn breezes swell to send us  
  
To our childhood welcomes skies,  
  
To the glow of friendly faces  
  
And the glance of loving eyes.  
  
*  
  
Rolling home, rolling home,  
  
Rolling home across the sea,  
  
Rolling home to dear old England,  
  
Rolling home, dear land, to thee.  
  
*  
  
Lucas hatte den Text des Liedes aufmerksam verfolgt. Er hatte auch die anderen beim Singen beobachtet. Sie freuten sich auf das Ende der Tour. Wenn sie in Dover ankommen würden, hatten sie ein paar Tage frei bevor die seaQuest wieder neu auslaufen würde.  
  
Er konnte es allen ansehen, dass sie sich auf Dover freuten. Er hatte es auch in ihren Stimmen hören können.  
  
Wenn er an Dover dachte wurde ihm ganz anders. Er hatte Angst vor dem Tag, am dem sie im Hafen anlegen würden.  
  
Die Segler in dem Lied hatten sich auf die heimreise nach England gefreut. Sie waren weit gesegelt und kommen jetzt wieder nach Hause zu der Küste, die sie in guter Erinnerung hatten. Aber die Segler im Lied wussten, das sie in ihrer Heimart warm und mit Freude entfangen werden würden.  
  
Lucas ging es da anders. Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf, er wollte die Gedanken loswerden. Noch war Englands Küste noch nicht in der nähe. Das würde noch etwas dauern.  
  
Zur Ablenkung vertiefte sich der Blondschopf total ins Deck schrubben.  
  
***  
  
Benjamin Krieg huschte ein kleines Lächeln über die Lippen, er hatte eine fabelhafte Idee. Er nahm seinen Lappen und tauchte ihn in den Wassereimer der neben ihm stand. Dann nahm er noch einen zweiten Lappen und tat das gleiche.  
  
Erneut lächelte er verschmitzt. Er nahm die Lappen und beobachtete Lucas. Der Junge war ganz vertieft ins Deckschruppen. Krieg konnte sich das lächeln einfach nicht verkneifen. Er nahm die Lappen und warf beide nach Lucas.  
  
Ein Lappen traf Lucas mitten ihm Gesicht. Der andere verfehlte zum Kummer des Kombüsenchefs leider sein Ziel und traf Kathrin Hitchcock. Während Lucas eher verblüfft aussah, war Hitchcock stink sauer.  
  
Den anderen war dies nicht entgangen und sie schauten interessiert Krieg und Hitchcock an. Alle wussten, dass Ben dauernd versuchte, Kathrin dazu zu bekommen, dass sie einmal mit ihm ausging. Sie hatte aber immer abgelehnt.  
  
Kathrin funkelte den dunkelhaarigen Kombüsenchef wütend an. "Benjamin Krieg, wenn du glaubst, dass ich jemals mit dir Ausgehe, hast du dich geschnitten, vergiss es!" Immer noch stock sauer stand sie auf.  
  
Ben versuchte sich zu entschuldigen. "Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht treffen!"  
  
Die schien die aufgebrachte Frau kein bisschen zu besänftigen. Sie nahm den vollen Wassereimer der neben ihr stand hoch. Bevor Krieg sich versah, kippte sie den ganzen Inhalt auf ihn.  
  
Sie lächelte ihn zuckersüß an. "Oh tut mir Leid, hab ich dich etwa nass gemacht?"  
  
Wenig später waren die ganzen Deckschrubber mit einer Wasserschlacht beschäftigt, die damit endete, das Benjamin Krieg von Miguel, Tim und Kathrin sogar über Bord geworfen wurde. Allerdings schmissen sie gleich einen Rettungsring hinterher und zogen ihn wieder an Bord. Schließlich wollten sie ihm nicht wirklich schaden.  
  
**********  
  
Lucas fuhr angsterfüllt im Schlaf hoch. Sie waren jetzt nur noch zwei Tage von Dover entfernt. Je näher sie Dover kamen umso schlimmer wurden die Alpträume. Er hatte vorher auf der seaQuest nie Alpträume gehabt. Erst jetzt wo sie nahe der Heimat waren, ließen sie ihn nicht mehr los.  
  
In der letzten Nacht hatte er sogar so laut in seinem Alptraum geschrieen, dass dies sogar der Captain in der Kabine neben ihm hatte hören können. Der Captain hatte ihn aus seinen Alptraum geweckt und gefragt was los war, wovon Lucas geträumt hatte. Der Junge hatte aber nichts erzählt und behauptet er hätte vergessen, wovon er geträumt hatte.  
  
Am Blick des Captains hatte er sehen können, dass dieser ihm nicht geglaubt hatte, aber nichts darüber sagte.  
  
Der Junge wusste, dass er jetzt nicht mehr einschlafen könnte. Nach so einem Traum ging das einfach nicht. Lucas stand auf und ging an Deck des Bootes. Er stellte sich an die Reling und starrte in das Wasser unter sich. Er hoffte das Darwin in der nähe war und er sich mit dem Delphin unterhalten könnte. Leider war Darwin nirgendwo zu sehen.  
  
Außer Lucas waren noch Tim O'Neill und Miguel Ortis an Deck. Die beiden hatten sozusagen die Nachtwache und steuerten das Schiff. Beide hatten mitbekommen, wie der Junge das Deck betreten hatte. Beide beschlossen, ihn aber nicht anzusprechen. Lucas machte den Eindruck auf sie, als ob er lieber allein sein wollte. Die ganze Besatzung der seaQuest hatte bemerkt, dass sich Lucas in den letzten Tagen verändert hatte. Er wirkte müde und wahr verschlossen. Er erzählte kaum noch etwas von sich aus und war nicht mehr so fröhlich wie sonst. Noch nicht einmal Ben Krieg hatte es geschafft ihn zum lachen zu bringen. Manchmal hatte Lucas auch diesen merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck. Irgendetwas stimmte mit dem Jungen nicht.  
  
Lucas schaute am Grossmast hoch. Oben im Mast war der Ausguck. Er konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, was Ortis darüber gesagt hatte. Miguel hatte erzählt, dass der Ausguck der perfekte Ort war, wenn man nachdenken wollte und gerne alleine wahre.  
  
Der Blondschopf ging auf den Grossmast zu und kletterte an der Takelage hoch in den Ausguck. Lucas setzte sich hin und schaute in den Nachthimmel. Ortis hatte Recht, von hier war man den Sternen näher.  
  
Captain Bridger betrat das Deck und hielt nach Lucas Ausschau. Er hatte so spät am Abend noch Logbucheintragungen gemacht und hatte gehört, dass Lucas seine Kabine verlassen hatte. Er fand es wahr an der Zeit, sich mit dem Jungen zu unterhalten.  
  
Nathan lies seinen Blick über das Deck schweifen, konnte den Jungen aber nirgendwo entdecken.  
  
Miguel Ortis trat auf den Captain zu. "Suchen sie etwas Captain?"  
  
Bridger nickte. "Ja, Lucas."  
  
Miguel zeigte mit dem Kopf zum Grossmast. "Er ist dort oben."  
  
Nathan sah Ortis verwundert an. "Was macht er mitten in der Nacht im  
Ausguck?"  
  
Ortis zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Na, dann muss ich es wohl selbst herausfinden." Bridger ging zur Takelage und kletterte an ihr hoch in den Ausguck. Oben angekommen setzte er sich neben sein jüngstes Besatzungsmitglied.  
  
Lucas hatte den Captain kurz angesehen als dieser in den Ausguck kletterte und sich neben ihn setzte. Danach hatte er den Blick wieder abgewannt und schaute nun wieder hinauf in die Sterne. Er sagte kein Wort.  
  
Bridger schwieg auch einen Augenblick lang. Dann beschloss er Lucas anzusprechen. "Was machst du hier oben?"  
  
"Nachdenken."  
  
Nathan schaute den Jungen an der immer noch in die Sterne schaute. "Worüber denkst du nach?"  
  
Lucas antwort war nur schweigen. Wie sollte er dem Captain das auch erklären?  
  
Bridger versuchte erneut den Jungen zum reden zu bekommen. "Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, dass du mit mir über alles Reden kannst. Das gilt immer noch."  
  
Der Blondschopf schwieg erneut.  
  
Der Captain versuchte eine andere Taktik. "Dir geht es bei den Wolenczaks nicht besonderst gut, nicht wahr?"  
  
Lucas wandte sofort den Blick von den Sternen ab und schaute Bridger erschrocken ins Gesicht. Er war sprachlos. Woher wusste Bridger das? Er hatte den Namen Wolenczak nie auf der seaQuest erwähnt.  
  
Nathan schien die Frage in Lucas Gesicht gelesen zu haben. "Hitchcock hat und von deinem Stiefvater und seinen Söhnen erzählt."  
  
Der Junge war immer davon ausgegangen, das Katie darüber nichts erzählt hatte.  
  
Da Lucas immer noch kein Wort gesagt hatte, versuchte er weiter irgendwie den Jungen zum reden zu Bekommen und stellte Vermutungen an. "Du denkst darüber nach, was passiert wenn du zurück nach Dover kommst. Du hast Angst davor, du hast Angst vor den Wolenczaks. Du hast Angst davor, was sie mit dir tun werden. Wegen ihnen bist du überhaupt erst im Hafenbecken gelandet und wärest beinahe ertrunken. Hab ich Recht?"  
  
Lucas schossen die lang zurückgehaltenen Tränen in die Augen. Leise rollten sie seine Wangen herunter. Er nickte kurz mit dem Kopf als Antwort auf die Frage des Captains.  
  
Nathan Bridger nahm den Jungen in den Arm. Beruhigend schaukelte er ihn hin und her. Mit der Hand strich er über die blonden Haare des Jungens.  
  
Als Lucas Tränen stoppten, ließ der Captain ihn los. Stellte aber sicher, dass der Junge ihm zuhörte und er ihm ins Gesicht schauen konnte. "Lucas, ich habe mit der ganzen Crew gesprochen und wir sind uns alle einig. Ich möchte dir gerne einen Arbeitsplatz als Schiffsjungen auf der seaQuest anbieten. Ich zahle dir das, was ich jedem anderen Schiffsjungen auch zahlen würde. Nach einer weile, könntest du als Matrose arbeiten. Du hast das Segeln schnell gelernt, ich hatte auch den Eindruck, dass es dir großen Spaß macht. Deshalb möchte ich dir gerne diese Arbeit anbieten, wenn du nicht möchtest, kannst du natürlich ablehnen. Die ganze Mannschaft würde sich freuen, wenn du dich entscheidest, wieder auf die nächste Fahrt mitzukommen."  
  
Lucas sah den Captain an. "Sie verstehen das nicht, ich würde ja gerne. es gibt nichts was ich lieber tun würde. aber es geht einfach nicht."  
  
"Warum geht es nicht?"  
  
Der Junge biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sollte er das wirklich sagen? "Wissen Sie, wenn ich erst einmal wieder bei den Wolenczaks bin, gibt es für mich keine seaQuest mehr. Sie werden mich nicht weglassen. Für sie bin ich kein Mensch. Für sie bin ich nur ein Gegenstand, ein Stück Vieh, ein Sklave. Was ich will oder nicht will spielt keine Rolle!"  
  
Bridger machte die Erzählung des Jungens traurig. "Dann werden wir dafür sorgen, dass du nie wieder zu den Wolenczaks zurückkehrst."  
  
Lucas sah den Captain verwirrt an. "Wie meinen Sie das?"  
  
Nathan lächelte. "Ich meine das genau so wie ich gesagt habe. Wenn wir anlegen kommst du mit zu mir. Du kannst bei mir wohnen."  
  
Der Junge sah den Captain glücklich an. "Ist das ihr ernst?"  
  
Captain Bridger nickte und sah Lucas in die Augen. "Ich verspreche dir Kiddo, kein Wolenczak der Welt wird jemals wieder eine Hand oder Stimme gegen dich erheben, du musst keinen von ihnen jemals wieder sehen. Das verspreche ich dir!"  
  
**********  
  
England 1660:  
  
Der Mann schaute hinaus aufs Meer. Er dachte immer noch daran, wie sich sein Leben verändert hatte. Die eine Fahrt von Dover nach Plymouth und zurück hatte wirklich alles verändert. Er dachte an das Versprechen was im Ausguck der seaQuest gemacht wurden wahr.  
  
Er dachte daran, welchen Spaß sie alle auf der seaQuest gehabt hatten.  
  
Der Captain schaute hinunter auf den Grabstein. Dies war kein wirkliches Grab. Der Stein diente nur zur Erinnerung. Die Leiche des Toten war Verbrannt worden und die Asche wurde im Meer verstreut. So wie der verstorbene es sich gewünscht hatte.  
  
Der Captain schaute hinunter auf den Namen im Grabstein: *Captain Nathan Hale Bridger*.  
  
Bridger hatte ihm das Leben gerettet und ihn stark beeinflusst. Bridger wurde zu dem Vater den er nie gehabt hatte. Ohne ihn wäre er nicht wer er heute war. Er war Captain Lucas Holt.  
  
Die ganze Crew der seaQuest hatte ihn beeinflusst. Leider waren sie inzwischen alle tot. Manche waren früher gestorben, andere später. Er vermisste jeden Einzelnen und würde keinen von ihnen jemals vergessen.  
  
Captain Bridger hatte sein Versprechen gehalten. Lucas hatte keinen der Wolenczaks je wieder gesehen.  
  
Bridger hatte ihn herzlich bei sich aufgenommen und ihm alles über das Segeln beigebracht was er wusste. So lange Nathan Bridger Captain der seaQuest gewesen wahr, wahr Lucas auf ihr mitgesegelt. Erst später arbeitete er auch auf anderen Schiffen.  
  
Inzwischen war er selber seit vielen Jahren Captain. Die seaQuest von damals gab es noch. Sie war damals das modernste der Schifffahrt gewesen. Sie war immer noch gut in Schuss, nur ein paar mahl war sie etwas modernisiert morden. Die seaQuest hatte eine gute Crew und Lucas Holt wahr ihr Captain.  
  
Captain Lucas Holt drehte sich um und ging zurück zu der seaQuest. In ein paar Stunden würden sie wieder Auslaufen.  
  
Nein, er würde die alten Zeiten nie vergessen!  
  
ENDE  
  
Zusatzinformation (BITTE LESEN):  
  
Wie ich schon in meiner Anfangsinformation gesagt habe, hab ich für diese Geschichte sehr, sehr viel Recherchiert. Trotzdem ist die Geschichte kein Geschichtliches Nachschlagewerk. Ich habe zwar versucht so viele Geschichtliche Fehler zu vermeiden, aber immer geht das nicht. Über einige Fehler bin ich mir wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal bewusst, bei anderen weiß ich das sie sich in meiner Geschichte befinden und das ist Absicht. Hier ein paar Beispiele: Ein Geschichtlicher Fehler ist das Ford auf Grund seiner Hautfarbe damals nicht Offizier hätte sein können. Ein anderer Fehler ist der freundliche Umgang miteinander auf dem Boot. Damals ging es Rauer zu. Ein anderer Fehler ist die kleine Besatzung der seaQuest. Im Vergleich: die "Mayflower" (das Schiff existierte wirklich) war nur um einige Meter größer und hatte eine Besatzung von 25 Personen. Die Riffe die ich beschrieben habe existieren an der Stelle im Meer nicht (jedenfalls weiß ich nichts von ihnen). Es gab nie ein Schiff das für die Pilger, die mit der Mayflower nach Plymouth fuhren, noch Sachen gebracht hatte(jedenfalls weiß ich davon auch nicht). In der Mannschaft befanden sich damals auch keine Frauen.  
  
Aber ich wollte meine Geschichte gerne so haben wie sie ist, schließlich ist das kein Geschichtsbuch sondern Fanfiction.  
  
Die beiden Lieder "Rolling Home" und "The Drunken Sailor" habe ich ohne Genehmigung benutzt. Von der Zeit passen sie wahrscheinlich nicht in meine Geschichte.  
  
Ich hatte gerne die Version von "What Shall We Do With The Drunken Sailor" genommen die in der Folge "SOS Im Saragossa Meer" gesungen wurde. Leider konnte ich diese Version nirgendwo finden. Deshalb habe ich die ähnliche Version "The Drunken Sailor" genommen. Falls jemand die Version hat, die in "seaQuest DSV" von Chief Crocker angestimmt wurde, würde ich mich riesig freuen, wenn er sie mir schicken würde. 


End file.
